Naruto: Metamorphosis
by georgeluks
Summary: Um grupo de amigos entra no mundo de Naruto. A cada capítulo, eles terão que enfrentar novas dificuldades, mas, é claro, com um toque de COMÉDIA, AÇÃO e, acima de tudo, unidos pela AMIZADE. Serão eles capazes de usar seus jutsus para enfrentar os perigos?
1. Quem Nós Somos?

**RE-UPANDO OS 6 CAPÍTULOS DA MINHA FIC INICIADA NO ANO DE 2009. xD**

**

* * *

**

Bom gente, essa é a primeira fic que dou início oficialmente :D! Aqui a história se passa no mundo de Naruto, mas será mostrada por uma visão diferente. Os personagens serão meus amigos, mas personagens do mangá Naruto aparecerão e serão citados aqui também, afinal, estamos no mundo deles né? Ah, e a cada episódio terá uma parte onde "comentaremos" sobre o último episódio lançado do mangá. Enjoy ;).

Aliás, os mangás serão comentados até o cap. 6. **A partir do cap. 7 não serão mais**, pois o tempo me atrapalhou quanto a isso.

* * *

**Mundo real**

**Mari:** Aff cadê o Holy? Espero que ele tenha uma boa explicação para ter nos chamado aqui. v.v

**May:** Tem que ter né? Qualquer coisa eu já estou com minha peixeira aqui. /mal

**Nick:** Aff vocês são muito estressadas, tenham fé que será algo de útil dessa vez. hauahuaha

**Luana:** Eu acho que será uma coisa boa, já que ele falou que é uma surpresa...

**Yago:** Concordo, só espero que não seja alguma loucura. /medo

**Alguém vem correndo na direção deles**

**Holy:** Aff, nem imaginam o que eu corri pra chegar aqui, estava vendo uns fillers de Naruto na missão que Anko, Naruto, Ino e Shino vão. Nem terminei ainda. D:

**Mari:** Fillers... ODEIO ¬¬!

**May:** E agente aqui esperando feito bestas né? ò.ó

**Yago:** Pra mim tanto faz. /lala

**Luana:** [2] xD

**Nick:** [3] huahauhauahauha

**Holy:** TOMA -Q! Enfim, chamei vocês aqui porque nós vamos participar de uma fic! :D

**Mari:** Uma fic nas suas mãos? Já estou com medo.

**Holy:** /mal! Brincadeira, tipo, nós vamos para o mundo de Naruto! :D! Lá cada um de nós terá uma história e estaremos no tempo real do mangá de Naruto, no caso, vamos para a época do último episódio lançado :D!

**May:** Não sei porque mas amei essa idéia!

**Luana**: Também gostei, só fiquei mais curiosa.

**Holy:** Também né? Vocês duas são irmãs...

**May:** Mas a gente vai ser irmã na fic? ò.ó

**Holy:** Não não. *chora* /lala

**Nick:** Espero que eu seja uma pessoa bem fortona. Que tal se eu tiver uma Biju? /mal

**Holy:** Pronto, agora o poder subiu a cabeça. -_-

**Yago:** Mas nós não seremos pessoas fracas né?

**Holy:** Err... nós somos gennins, mas não teremos times. Vocês vão saber porque. ;)

**Mari:** Ok ok, vamos logo? ¬¬

**Holy:** Apressada.

**Mari:** MORRA.

**Um portal se abre entre os 6, eles entram e o portal se fecha.** (OBS: Sim, eu estava sem criatividade. D:)

**Holy:** Bom, caros leitores (-Q), primeiramente eu vou apresentar as características de cada um e depois entraremos no mundo de Naruto. Primeiramente, YAGO!

**As roupas de Yago mudam, sua roupa fica igual a de Inuzuka Kiba**(.com/image/inuzuka%.html?src=www)** e um cachorro(cujo nome é Inuspiido) aparece, sua feição muda e ele fica igual a um ninja Inuzuka, a única diferença é que ele é moreno e seus cabelos são castanhos.**

**Holy:** Sim, ele é o Inuzuka Yago xD! É o mais veloz dos 6 e ainda tem o Inuspiido, cujas características impressionavam os outros Inuzukas por ser veloz, para ajudá-lo.

**Yago:** Gostei de mim e do meu cachorro. :D

**Holy:** v.v! Próxima, Luana!

**As roupas de Luana mudam, seus cabelos ficam azul claros, suas roupas ficam azuis escuras e sua roupa fica igual a de Guren quando criança -** ./naruto/images/0/01/Guren_as_a_child_in_winter_

**Holy:** Bom, a Luana veio da vila da névoa, mas acabou crescendo em Konoha, é a que tem mais defesa dos 6 e é a mais calma, tem muito para mostrar ;D. OBS: Não tem nada de inocente -QQ

**Luana:** Tinha que ser, só falta você me colocar com ...

**Holy:** XIU! Sem spoilers sobre minha fic por aqui! Próximo, Nick!

**As roupas de Nick mudam, ficam iguais as de Neji**(.)**, a única diferença é que o Nick é ruivo.**

**Holy:** É isso mesmo! Hyuuga Nick xD! Sobre suas características, Nick é admirado por aprender os jutsus do clã Hyuuga tão bem quanto Neji e Hanabi. O mesmo tentou aprender o Kai, quase conseguiu, mas realmente ele não tinha nível ainda. Tentou ser estrategista também, mas se focou mais na inteligência. Ele é o que tem maior capacidade de deixar a luta ao seu favor(dos 6), já que pode deixar alguém sem habilidades caso acerte um Jyuuken preciso.

**Nick:** Aff eu queria ter aprendido o Kai! ¬¬

**Holy:** Você acabou de virar gennin, só se fosse alguém com bom controle de chakra ou algo do tipo. -_-! Próxima, May!

**As roupas da May mudam, ficam iguais as da Godaime Mizukage**(.com/fs50/f/2009/293/d/7/Mizukage_by_sekai_ OBS: tirando o chapéu de Mizukage né? :P)**, a única diferença é que o cabelo da May bate nos ombros e é branco. Ah! E ela é morena.**

**Holy:** :D! A May veio de Kirigakure(vila da névoa) também, mas a May tem jutsus incomuns dos shinobis do País da Água. É a que tem chance de vencer mais rápido, já que seus jutsus são extremamente fatais.

**May:** Gostei, estou me sentindo. /lala

**Holy:** Nem se ache, cada um tem suas vantagens -_-! Próxima, Mari!

**As roupas da Mari mudam, ficam iguas a da Mai Shiranui do King Of Fighters**(.)**. A única diferença é que seu cabelo é preto e no lugar do rabo de cavalo há uma trança cuja ponta chega no bumbum(hauhauahuah)**

**Holy:** Bom, a Mari veio de Sunakagure(vila da areia) e, assim como Temari, aprendeu jutsus Fuuton. A única diferença é que ela possui 2 leques(sendo um em cada mão) que nem a Mai. Ah! E, dos 6, se alguém fosse a líder esse alguém seria ela, já que é a mais equilibrada.

**Mari:** Ui, ganhei da May huahuahau

**May:** ¬¬!

**Holy:** v.v! Nada a ver, aff, não vou discutir. Enfim, pra finalizar vamos ver como eu ficarei.

**As roupas do Holy mudam, de repente sua camisa passa a ter manga longa mas ser aberta, o tecido não gera calor, e ele passa a usar uma bermuda cujo final é um pouco abaixo do joelho. As cores eram uma junção de laranja e branco. Seus cabelos passam a ser loiros e ele passa a usar um rabo de cavalo e uma franja que nem os Yamanakas**

**Holy:** Sim, eu sou Yamanaka Holy :D! Assim, como Ino, aprendi os jutsus muito bem, mas, para ajudar mais, Tsunade acabou me treinando com jutsus médicos(mas depois da invasão, onde ela entrou em coma, nem pude ser treinado mais ainda) e, através das notícias, acabei aprendendo jutsus que tenham algo a ver com "luz" ;D! Sou o que tem o melhor controle de chakra dos 6 e o mais sábio, afinal, sou ninja médico e um Yamanaka né? ;D

**Mari:** Yamanaka! grr..

**Holy:** Ah Mari, nem venha com suas raivinhas. -_-

**Nick:** Pelo menos um ninja médico na equipe :D!

**May:** Vai dar pra me curar, serei invencível! /e2

**Luana:** E ainda com minha defesa... OMG!

**Yago:** E eu? Vai ser difícil me acertar e ainda mais com um ninja médico. ;D

**Mari:** Eu vou mandar nele, fará tudo e mais um pouco pra mim.

**Holy:** MORRAM todos vocês! Tá certo que sou ninja médico, mas meus poderes não serão para "uso e abuso" ¬¬! Enfim, vamos entrar logo nesse mundo.

**Uma luz brilha muito forte, o que será que irá acontecer? Não perca o próximo capítulo onde os 2 últimos episódios do mangá serão comentados :D!**


	2. Sexteto Fantástico

**Uma luz aparece, eles estão na frente da casa do Hokage.**

**Holy:** Chegamos! :D

**Mari:** O que o mundo das fics não faz né? :P

**Nick: **Ali é a casa da Tsunade? /e2

**Holy: **Sim, seu ero. -_-

**Luana: **Vamos lá conversar com ela? :D

**Holy: **Sem spoilers. :(

**May: **E o que nós vamos fazer?

**Holy: **Sem spoilers. [2]

**Yago: **E nós vamos lutar contra alguém?

**Holy: **JÁ CHEGA! Se um de vocês pedir spoilers de novo eu coloco pra morrer feito cachorra pior que Hinata e Karin juntas. ¬¬!

**Mari: **Estressado... /lala

**Holy: **MORRA! Enfim, primeiramente vamos começar comentando sobre os últimos 2 capítulos, já que essa semana não deu pra a gente vir aqui antes do último ser lançado. v.v

**Uma pessoa vem correndo.**

**...: **Holy! :D

**Mari: **Essa voz... OÕ?

**Holy: **Heidy! :D! Bom gente, ela vai ser uma ninja médica daqui de Konoha e também vai ser a garota que vai trazer os últimos capítulos para nós.

**May: **Como ela chegou aqui antes? e.e

**Holy: **Digamos que eu enviei alguns antes de nós virmos para cá... e só uma dica, não há só ela além de nós por aqui. ;D

**Luana: **Isso está meio LOST! /fan

**Nick: **Boa!**  
**

**Yago: **Nem imagina...

**Holy: **Então Hei, o que você trouxe?

**Heidy: **Bom eu trouxe o penúltimo capítulo que saiu porque o outro já está chegando, enquanto vou pegá-lo, leiam esse aí. o/

**Ela corre rapidamente em direção à entrada de Konoha.**

**Holy: **Como eu já li ele... *joga em cima dos outros*

**Eles lêem rapidamente.**

**Mari: **NOO! Sakura vai falar com Naruto? D:

**May: **Eu amo a Hinata, ele não pode ficar com a Sakura... T_T

**Luana: **Eu espero que ele fique com ela, amei a história deles... ;D

**Yago: **Pra mim tanto faz. :P

**Nick: **Pra mim também, mas acho que NaruSaku é melhor. :)

**Holy:** Aham, NaruSaku owna. ;D! Acho que a Sakura vai se declarar pra ele logo e ele vai aceitar. :D

**Mari: **Veremos. e.e

**Holy: **E sobre o Kisame VS O biju de 8 caudas?

**Yago: **Acho que a biju vai matar o Kisame. :P

**Nick: **Eu aposto no contrário. :(

**Mari, May, Luana: **Nem ligo. :P

**Holy: **v.v! Concordo com o Yago, a biju vai vencer. ;D

**Heidy volta correndo.**

**Heidy: **Aqui está. :D

**Holy: **Valeu! :D! Bom, como eu não li esse ainda, vamos ler juntos. *torcendo pra NaruSaku*

**Os 6 lêem calmamente e ansiosos.**

**Holy**: LOOOOLLLL! OÕ

**Mari: **Eu falei, NaruHina é o que há. ;D

**May: **Cadê a Hinata uma hora dessas? :D

**Holy: **Feito uma anta, esperando o Naruto voltar. Que é a mesma coisa que Sakura faria se não amasse o Naruto realmente.

**Luana: **Eita. Já vejo a fumaça de raiva. Oo

**Holy: **Mais ou menos, o rosto envergonhado de Naruto mostrou que ele ainda ama ela, mas por ter achado que ela estava mentindo pra ele, prova-se que ela cresceu antes dele(coisa que nem eu acreditava que ia ocorrer).

**Yago: **Holy se enfezou. D:

**Holy: **Isso mesmo, Sakura foi atrás dele, isso prova que realmente ela ama ele. Agora Naruto é idiota e acha que é brincadeira. Ou Naruto é criança ainda ou ele é gay.

**Nick: **Coitado do Naruto... :P

**Holy: **Só sei de uma coisa, a conversa ainda não acabou, o mangá ainda não acabou. Ainda dá tempo dele se tocar. ;D

**Mari: **Sonhador... aiai

**Nick: **Falou a sonhadora.

**Mari: **NICK? OÕ

**Nick: **Eu falei isso em voz alta? D:

**Holy: **EURI, enfim, vamos até a Shizune agora. :D

**Luana: **Vamos ver Tsunade! Eu sabia. /mal

**Yago: **Ela está em coma se esqueceu? :P

**Luana: **Ah é. D:

**Eles vão até Shizune, buscar por informações ou simplesmente algo pra fazer.**

**Holy: **Shizune! Estamos procurando por algo pra fazer. :(

**Shizune: **Sinto muito, mas, depois dessa invasão, nem dividir os novos Gennins em times nós pudemos. :(

**May: **E vai ser assim até quando?

**Shizune: **Até a vila se reerguer, mas vocês podem ficar assim se quiserem.

**Os 6 se olham, pensam e todos decidem ficar juntos num sexteto, menos o Nick que se revoltou.**

**Nick: **Eu acho melhor a gente se dividir em 2 times. ¬¬

**Mari: **Não, eu sou a líder e vamos ficar assim.

**Holy: **Sonhadora. Nick, se ficarmos em 6 será mais divertido. :D

**May: **Sem contar que eu não posso perder as pérolas de vocês.

**Yago: **E nós não podemos perder as suas né?

**Luana: **[2] Eu quero compartilhar as pérolas da May que eu sempre vejo. /lala

**May: **Morram os 2. ¬¬

**Nick: **v.v. Ok então, mas o que vamos fazer agora?

**Mari: **Tem algo pra nós Shizune? :)

**Shizune: **Bom, já que vocês são novos gennins eu vou escolher alguns chuunins/jounins daqui para enfrentar vocês, então veremos no que vai dar. Quero ver as habilidades de vocês para ver se são capazes de concluir uma certa missão.

**Nick: **Nos ferramos. D:

**Shizune pensa um pouco e decide.**

**Shizune: **Esperem um pouco aqui, voltarei num instante.

**Eles olham um para o outro, depois analisam o corpo de Tsunade.**

**Holy: **Íncrivel como uma kunoichi tão digna sacrificou as próprias forças pela vila inteira e ficou em coma.

**Luana: **Ainda acho que ela volta, mas não sei quando.

**Mari: **Acho que ela acorda e morre.

**May: **OÕ! Coitada dela Mari, é a única dos sannins que sobrou. Deve ser preservada.

**Nick: **Sem contar que é uma das poucas cujo taijutsu se iguala ou supera o dos hyuugas.

**Yago: **Com certeza, ela merece voltar e derrotar o Danzo.

**Holy: **Pois é. E Nick, sobre ela superar o taijutsu dos hyuugas, no caso da Hinata qualquer um supera easy.

**Holy estava tão desligado que nem notou que Hinata estava atrás dele.**

**Hinata: **Como assim? Por que você falou isso? D:

**Holy: **Lol! Nem notei você aí. Hauhauha! Enfim, Naruto deve ficar com Sakura e ponto final, por isso você deve ficar logo com o Neji. v.v

**Neji e Hinata ficam envergonhados.**

**Neji: **Como assim? D:

**Mari: **Holy prefere ver o Naruto com a Sakura. Sonhador.

**Holy: **Morra Mari! Enfim, porque trouxe eles aqui Shizune?

**Shizune: **Bom, eu decidi quem vai enfrentar cada um: Yago VS Chouji, Luana VS Ten Ten, Nick VS Neji, May VS Shikamaru, Mari VS Shino e Holy VS Hinata.

**Holy: **Por que as escolhas?

**Shizune: **No caso do Yago, um inuzuka VS um akimichi vai ser bem legal.

**Yago: **É, bem equilibrado.

**Shizune: **Sim. No caso da Luana, ninguém melhor do que Ten Ten para enfrentar alguém que ninguém sabe os poderes ainda, e como o Holy é dono da fic, briga de mulher é ótima.

**Luana: **Fiquei ansiosa, realmente vai ser bem legal, acho que equilibrou também. :P

**Shizune: **No caso do Nick, já que o mesmo é bem admirável por aprender as técnicas bem, vai ser bom vê-lo enfrentar o Neji.

**Nick: **Não estou totalmente confiante mas pelo menos poderei mostrar que sou bom. D:

**Shizune: **Pois é. No caso da May, já que a mesma é a que tem mais "poder", vai ser ótimo ver ela contra o Shikamaru, que interpreta a inteligência.

**May: **Estou ferrada, mas irei até o final. :(

**Shizune: **Hehe. No caso da Mari, vai ser bom testar as habilidades do Shino contra a mesma e poderemos ver se as habilidades da Mari serão usadas de forma certa.

**Mari: **Easy, ou talvez não. *olha pra cara de sério do Shino* D:

**Shizune:** Bom, e no caso do Holy, eu iria colocá-lo contra a Ino, mas o Holy quis lutar contra a Hinata e a Ino irá anotar tudo que aconteceu.

**Holy: **Ótimo! Agora vamos lá?

**Shizune: **Ino pode levá-los até o campo de treinamento, boa sorte para vocês 6.

**Ino: **Ok. Sigam-me.

**Todos chegam no campo de treinamento, antes de começar, os 6 combinam algumas estratégias e afins e dizem estarem preparados.**

**Ino: **Pronto, a primeira luta é Yago VS Chouji!

**Yago: **Vamos lá Inuspiido!

**Chouji: **Hmm. Você terá que ser bem rápido pra se desviar de mim.

**Yago e Inuspiido correm separados em direção do Chouji, que estica os braços dando murros no chão tentando acertá-los.**

**Yago: **Nós somos rápidos, suas tentativas são simples falhas.

**Chouji: **Veremos! Nikudan Sensha!

**Chouji pula e usa o jutsu dito anteriormente, descendo como uma bola de carne bem grande. Yago e Inuspiido se esquivam.**

**Yago: **Não será tão fácil assim, vamos lá Inuspiido, vamos colocar um final nisso! Gatsūga!

**Yago e Inuspiido vão em grande velocidade na direção do Chouji, mas Chouji pula, então Yago e Inuspiido param e olham para cima, consequentemente, Chouji estica os braços e segura os 2. Deixando-os incapazes de continuar a lutar.**

**Ino: **Bom, foi bem rápido, mas os erros de Chouji em não conseguir acertá-los mostrou que realmente são rápidos, parabéns. Próxima luta, Luana VS Ten Ten!

**Ten Ten: **Quer começar e ter alguma chance?

**Luana: **Não, você pode começar, quem sabe assim você dê um show temporário do mesmo jeito do ocorrido na luta contra a Temari.

**Mari: **OMG! Não sabia que a Luana era tão "agressiva". OÕ

**Ten Ten: **Hm. Você que pediu.

**Ten Ten pula e usa o Kuchiyose: Tobidōgu, primeiramente todos acharam que Luana ia perder de primeira depois dessa mas então, quando as kunais chegam perto de Luana...**

**Luana:** Hyōrō no Jutsu!

**A barreira de gelo invocada por Luana a protege das armas de Ten Ten, que, assim como todos, se impressiona.**

**Ten Ten: **Ímpossivel! Oo

**Luana: **Nem é, achou que eu seria só um peso morto?

**Ten Ten: **Nem pensei, mas vamos acabar logo com essa luta. Sōshōryū!

**Os 2 dragões de fumaça aparecem novamente, que nem na luta contra a Temari, então eles viram pergaminhos e uma grande quantidade de armas é invocada e vai diretamente na Luana.**

**Luana: **Eu não vou desistir! Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!

**Vários pássaros(andorinhas) de gelo aparecem e vão em direção das armas, cada andorinha se choca com uma arma e a reflete, enquanto isso Ten Ten invoca uma corrente de ferro que passa entre as armas e as andorinhas de gelo e consegue agarrar Luana, deixando-a fora de combate.**

**Ino: **É, realmente essa luta foi impressionante. Parabéns Luana, mostrou que suas habilidades realmente são ótimas e a sua defesa realmente é maravilhosa. Próxima luta, Nick VS Neji!

**Nick e Neji ficam cara a cara. Neji fica analisando Nick.**

**Neji: **Então é você o garoto que se diz bem inteligente? E que aprende os jutsus muito bem?

**Nick: **Não é uma teoria, é um fato. ;)

**Neji: **Orgulhoso você né?

**Nick: **Não fui eu que me coloquei como inteligente aqui. '-'

**Holy (gritando de longe): **VAI SOBRAR PRA MIM AGORA É?

**Nick(gritando): **TÁ TÁ! ASSUMO QUE FUI EU QUE PEDI PRA VOCÊ! D:

**Neji: **Hmm... você parece ser pior do que a Hinata na época do exame chuunin.

**Nick: **Vai ficar analisando e comentando ou vai agir logo? ¬¬

**Neji: **Já que você pediu... Byakugan!

**Nick: **Até que enfim. Byakugan!

**Neji corre em direção do Nick e quando chega perto dele:**

**Neji: **Jūken!

**Neji bate com o Jūken no Nick, mas o mesmo pula para trás do Neji e vira.**

**Nick: **Jūken!

**Neji vira e os 2 ficam refletindo os Jūkens um do outro. Depois, Neji se afasta.**

**Neji: **Achou que fosse fácil?

**Nick: **Não, achei que fosse mais difícil do que isso. ^^

**Neji: **Crianças... Veja a força do meu Hakke Kūshō!

**Neji corre em direção do Nick.**

**Hinata: **Ele vai usar o Hakke Kūshō? OÕ

**Holy: **Você acha que eu vou deixar o Nick morrer agora? Tinha que ser uma anta mesmo... tsc tsc

**Hinata:** ¬¬'

**Nick usa o Jūken, mas o Neji desvia e usa o Jūken por trás. Então o Nick fica incapacitado de continuar a lutar.**

**Ino: **Deus do céu, 3 lutas impressionantes! Ninguém esperava tanto assim de vocês. Veremos a próxima. May VS Shikamaru!

**May: **Então você acha que vai me derrotar só com a sua inteligência? unf

**Shikamaru: **E você acha que vai me derrotar só com o seu poder?

**May: **Isso é o que vamos saber. Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!

**Uma grande bola de fogo vai na direção do Shikamaru, mas ele se desvia.**

**Shikamaru: **Ainda não. Quer tentar mais outra vez?

**May: **Desvie-se dessa: Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**!**

**Várias bolas de fogo vão em direção do Shikamaru, mas o mesmo usa o Kawarimi no Jutsu e aparece atrás da May, mas um pouco longe ainda.**

**Shikamaru: **Perdeu a sua tentativa. Kagemane no Jutsu!

**May se vira.**

**May: **Não vai me pegar! Doton: Doryūheki!

**Uma barreira de terra é formada, bloqueando o Kagemane.**

**May(gritando, pois não pode ver ele): **Você não vai me pegar enquanto essa barreira existir!

**Shikamaru aparece atrás e usa o Kagemane, só deu tempo da May virar. Então ela ficou incapaz de continuar a lutar.**

**Ino: **Íncrivel! Bom, teoricamente o Shikamaru venceu, mas tecnicamente deu empate. D:

**Shikamaru: **Empate? OÕ

**May: **Haha.

**Ino: **Tá ta, a regra era só deixar incapacitado mesmo... vitória do Shikamaru. Mas a May foi realmente impressionante o poder dela realmente é bom.

**May: **Aff, por pouco. -_-

**Ino: **Próxima luta: Mari VS Shino!

**Shino: **Bom, não sei ao certo as suas habilidades, mas você parece ser a mais segura aqui, quer começar?

**Mari: **Pode ir, não quero terminar logo a luta. ^^

**Shino: **Esses gennins... bom, já que você pediu, vou deixar logo você encurralada, sem poder lutar.

**Vários insetos saem do corpo do Shino em direção da Mari.**

**Mari: **Eu falei que você não vai me derrotar né? Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

**Mari abre 1 leque médio em cada mão e usa o Kamaitachi, formando um vento que corta os insetos.**

**Shino: **Isso é a mesma habilidade da Temari? OÕ

**Mari: **Aham. ;D

**Shino: **Íncrivel, mas você não vai ser párea pra mim.

**Vários insetos sobem da terra em volta da Mari e circulam ela.**

**Shino: **É, acabou.

**Então o corpo da Mari vira um pedaço de madeira.**

**Shino: **Kawarimi? OÕ

**Mari aparece atrás do Shino.**

**Mari: **Essa luta não vai acabar tão fácil assim!

**Shino vira rapidamente e joga uns insetos na Mari que depois caem no chão.**

**Mari: **Não ouse fazer isso de novo! Kamaitachi no Jutsu!

**Um vento forte se forma de novo e causa um furacão no Shino, que nem na luta da Temari VS Ten Ten, cortando o Shino seriamente. Ele cai no chão e se levanta, cansado.**

**Shino: **Teve que usar uma grande parte do seu chakra pra fazer isso?

**Mari: **Eu não vou perder pra você, então devo dar o meu máximo.

**Shino: **Íncrivel como você é destemida, mas eu também não vou perder.

**Mari: **Você ainda acha que vai me derrotar depois dessa?

**Shino: **E quem falou que sou eu que vou fazer algo?

**Mari começa a ficar sonolenta.**

**Mari: **O que é isso?

**Shino: **Um dos insetos que eu joguei em você. Ele te picou e fez você ficar sonolenta, não vai haver derrota nessa luta.

**Mari: **Você... idiota...

**A Mari cai no chão, Shino desmaia.**

**Ino: **Íncrivel! Mari pareceu que ia perder, Shino pareceu que ia perder, mas acabou dando um empate! Parabéns! Última luta...

**Holy: **E a mais esperada!

**Todos: **¬¬

**Holy: **Tá ta, só a mais polêmica. v.v

**Ino: **Continuando, Holy VS Hinata!

**Holy e Hinata ficam cara a cara.**

**Holy: **Vai ficar só olhando?

**Hinata: **Byakugan! Assim como meu primo derrotou o seu amigo, você ira ser derrotado!

**Holy: **Para alegria de todos, não se compare com o Neji. Ele é um gênio, você uma anta; Ele é digno de ser um Hyuuga, pois sabe os jutsus, você não aprende eles muito bem.

**Todos menos a Hinata(obs: todos já estavam conscientes): **Oo!

**Hinata: **ò-ó! Você pediu!

**Hinata corre em direção do Holy e usa o Jūken. Holy pula por cima da Hinata e atira uma Kunai com uma Kibaku Fuda. Hinata corre e a Kibaku explode.**

**Hinata: **Não vai me derrotar com uma simples Kibaku Fuda.

**Holy: **E você não vai me derrotar com um simples Jūken. ;D

**Hinata: **Pelo menos eu vou ter que tentar.

**Hinata corre em direção do Holy de novo.**

**Holy: **Vamos colocar um basta nisso. Raigen Raikōchū!

**Uma luz enorme é formada através do corpo do Holy, então Hinata para e cobre os olhos. Holy corre e pula por cima da Hinata e joga uma Kibaku Fuuda no chão, perto dela. E depois ele se afasta e tira a luz. Hinata se vira.**

**Hinata: **O que você quis com essa luz? Ganhar tempo?

**Holy: **Isso você irá descobrir.

**A Kibaku Fuda explode. A fumaça sai e Hinata aparece caída no chão. Holy vai até ela e nota que ela não estava desmaiada e pula, mas ela pula também e acerta um Jūken nele. Logo em seguida ela cai desmaiada no chão.**

**Holy: **Droga, ela acertou o Jūken. Mas pelo menos ela desmaiou.

**Ino: **Mas você não pode usar o chakra mais. '-'

**Holy: **É mais eu ainda posso lutar de taijutsu e com Kunais. ¬¬

**Ino: **Ficou meio difícil de decidir... o povo vai dizer que você se acha por você ter vencido. :(

**Holy: **Como se isso não fosse esperado, Hianta nem é boa. unf

**Mari, May, Nick, Luana e Yago: **Ò.Ó!

**Holy: **Tá tá, empate? D:

**Todos: **Sim.

**Holy: **Oks. T_T

**Ino: **Bom, essa luta foi outra incrível, Hinata parecia que ia ganhar mas o Holy impressionou com seus jutsus. Empate realmente impressionante.

**Holy:** Aff. v.v! Mas pelo menos eu deixei a anta desmaiada. :D

**Ino: **Bom os relatórios já estão prontos vou com os outros até Shizune entregá-los. Vocês 6 podem ir. ^^

**Ino e os outros se afastam.**

**Luana: **E agora? O que vamos fazer? '-'

**Yago: **Bem que a gente poderia enfrentar mais gente...

**Holy: **Err... isso não vai ser agora. :P

**May: **Só sei que o Shikamaru foi sortudo. -_-

**Mari: **May com raiva. xD!

**May: **Pois é. ¬¬

**Nick: **Bom acho melhor a gente ir andar pela cidade pra ver se acha algo.

**Holy: **Aham eu ia falar isso agora. ;D!

**Yago: **Nick vidente.

**Nick: **Não, só um gênio. Hehe

**Mari: **Orgulhoso.

**Os 6 entram na cidade e vão conversando até que Holy fala:**

**Holy: **Ah May, e sobre as lutas a da Luana VS Ten Ten foi a melhor. Briga de mulher rula.

**Luana: **Eba! :D! Mas deveria ter sido pelo menos um empate a minha. :(

**Holy: **Aham. Ah, eu mencionei que a May é irmã da Luana e a Mari é daquelas garotas hentais?

**Mari e May: **COMO É QUE É? Ò.Ó

**Holy: **É brincadeira! É brincadeira! OÕ! AAAAHHH!

**Holy corre e a Mari e a May correm atrás dele para matá-lo.**

**Nick: **Holy é louco. D:

**Luana: **Mas é realmente engraçado ver elas com raiva. xD

**Yago: **Aham, mas elas não podem ficar sabendo disso se não nos matam também. :P

**Nick: **xD! Vamos lá tentar alcançar eles?

**Luana e Yago: **Aham.

**Os 3 correm atrás da Mari e da May que correm atrás do Holy. E assim termina mais um capítulo dessa série louca. Até o próximo capítulo que está bem próximo! ;D**


	3. A 1ª Missão

**Holy: **puf puf.

**Mari: **Até que enfim te alcançamos. puf puf

**May: **Pena que nem dá pra eu matar você agora. puf puf

**Nick, Luana e Yago vêm calmamente conversando. (puf puf? –Q)**

**Nick: **E aí? Acabou a correria?

**Mari: **Não olha, ainda estamos correndo. ¬¬'

**Yago: **/medo. Mas nem mataram o Holy :P

**Holy: **Graças a Deus. D:

**May: **Deixe eu ficar descansada que você vai ver. ò.ó

**Luana: **Ele não é cego. '-'

**Holy: **hauahuahuahuahuhuahaua

**May: **Não me ouse colocar como irmã dela aqui também! ¬¬

**Luana: **Por quê? Devia se orgulhar de eu ter o Hyuton.

**May: **Pelo menos eu tenho o Doton e o Fuuton. -_-

**Nick: **Ah é! Por que vocês 2 tem tantos elementos assim se só Jounins conseguem fazer isso?

**May: **É porque eu sou extremamente forte, e a Luana pagou pro Holy fazer isso pra ela. /lala

**Luana: **Ou deve ter sido o contrário né? Err... eu não sei Nick. D:

**Holy: **Nick, seu chato, que fica viciando em Naruto e fica me questionando, eu não posso falar sobre isso agora, é um segredo. ¬¬'

**Nick: **Não fico questionando, só sou curioso. D:

**Yago: **Não é os 2?

**Nick: **Oo?

**Yago: ** /lala

**Mari: **Bom, vamos lá na Shizune ver o que ela tem pra a gente. *-*

**Holy: **Ótima idéia!

**Alguém taca uma pedra na cabeça do Holy.**

**Holy: **Droga! Quem atirou essa droga? Que droga drogada! Dogão!

**May: **Dogão? OÕ

**Holy: ***Drogão! D:

**Heidy: **Fui eu seu safado! Ò.Ó

**TODOS: **Oo?

**Holy: **Que eu fiz? Oõ?

**Heidy: **Postou a fic atrasada, daí eu tenho que ficar guardando essas cópias dos episódios do mangá pra vocês lerem. -_-

**Holy: **Sorry D:! Enfim, você trouxe pra eles lerem?

**Heidy: **Aham! :D

**Holy: **Bom gente, esse epi é podre, aproveitem a sua perda de tempo. -_-

**O povo lê, se depara com a falta de criatividade do Kishimoto, e se revolta.**

**Mari: **Quase todo o episódio foi da luta de Kisame VS O Hachibi! Pelo amor de Deus, aquela aparição secundária daquele Yamanaka do mal e aquele Hyuuga da vila da névoa foi a melhor parte. -_-

**May: **Mari dizendo que um Yamanaka foi melhor? Onde está a Ino nessas horas? xD

**Mari: **Melhor que essa luta podre. '-'

**Nick: **Concordo, um capítulo de mera enrolação.

**Luana: **Pelo menos deixou a curiosidade pra saber o que vai acontecer com o Yamanaka e com o Hyuuga. Porque ou um dos 2 morre agora ou os 2. :P

**Yago: **Aposto que o Yamanaka vai sair do corpo do Hyuuga e o Hyuuga vai se desviar da espada segundos antes de morrer. :P! E aí, descobrimos onde o Danzou está. :D

**Holy: **Aham, a luta desses 2 rendeu mais do que a do peixe e do besouro –Q!

**Heidy: **Eeei a Shizune estava atrás de vocês. '-'

**Holy: **Sério? Então vamos lá agora.

**Heidy: **Bora, vou levar vocês. ;)

**Eles caminham até lá, a May tropeça no meio do caminho, nada que tenha rendido várias risadas, a louca se revoltou e quis matar todo mundo, mas acabaram dando tranquilizante pra ela, que acabou acordando quando eles chegaram onde Shizune estava.**

**Heidy: **Pronto, aqui estão eles! Txau pra vocês! ^^

**Shizune: **Obrigado, mas você não vai sair daqui agora, também precisarei de você.

**Heidy: **Oo! De mim?

**Shizune: **Sim, eles 6 vão para a primeira missão deles e eu acho que vai ser bom você ir também para testar suas habilidades.

**Heidy: **Mas eu nunca fui a nenhuma missão também, e eu nem sou tão boa assim na parte de luta, só dou para sobreviver. D:

**Shizune: **Eu sei, e é justamente a sobrevivência que todos vocês vão testar.

**Yago: **Aee! Finalmente vamos lutar contra alguém de novo! Nós vamos não é? '-'

**Luana: **Claro! Você não acha que ela vai nos mandar pra uma missão rank D de primeira né. Ou vai? D:

**Nick: **Na verdade é o que ela deveria fazer, mas para nos ter testado com aquelas lutas deve ser algo mais difícil. '-'

**Shizune: **Na verdade, essa missão não tem rank.

**TODOS: **OÕ?

**Shizune: **Há algo morando na floresta, aos arredores de Konoha, e tenho relatos de pessoas que viram uma espécie de monstro, mas não sei o que é realmente. A missão de vocês é vasculhar e descobrir se é só alguém tirando brincadeiras ou se é algo de verdade mesmo. '-'

**May: **Você quer que a gente se entoque na floresta atrás de uma criatura horrenda? De que horas a gente vai? D:

**Shizune: **Hoje à noite.

**Mari: **À noite? OMG! Quer nos matar que nem filme de terror?

**Holy(cochichando no ouvido da Mari): **Se esqueceu que eu falei que ia ter de tudo nessa fic? Filmes de terror são maras. ;D

**Mari: **-_-

**Shizune: **Enfim, vão se preparar, encontro com vocês na entrada de Konoha, hoje de noite.

**Eles saem e, mais tarde, vão para a entrada de Konoha.**

**Shizune: **Até que enfim, bom, boa sorte para vocês, dentro desses potes tem alguns pedaços de carne e garrafas de água. Quando a água acabar é só ir ao rio aqui perto. Boa sorte!

**Eles saem da cidade e entram na floresta, encontram um espaço no meio da floresta e colocam alguns pedaços de madeira.**

**Mari: **Eu vou pegar mais água pra a gente no rio. Holy vem comigo.

**Holy: **Eu? Oõ?

**Mari: **VEM!

**Luana(pensando): **O que será que eles estão aprontando? Eu vou segui-los.

**Os 2 saem, Luana avisa que irá dar uma volta e os segue logo em seguida.**

**May: **E nós? O que faremos? '-'

**Yago: **Acho melhor a gente acender uma fogueira.

**Nick: **Alguém aqui sabe acender? D:

**Heidy: **Eu ouvi dizer que a May é, literalmente, um fogo. É verdade? '-'

**Nick e Yago se olham e começam a ter uma crise de risos.**

**May: **Aff, que garota entrosada. ¬¬'

**Yago: **E aí está ela, dando uma demonstração! :D

**May: **-_-! Me dá que eu acendo.

**Nick: **Deixa pra lá May, a gente ajuda você. :D

**Yago: **E então Heidy, qual são as suas habilidades?

**Heidy: **Ah, eu tenho jutsus Iryou que nem o Holy, mas eu só me especializei neles. :(

**Yago: **Mas você luta também? D:

**Heidy: **Não, não... só sei o máximo para me sobreviver e, caso precise lutar, tentar durar bastante tempo. Na verdade, estou aprendendo uma técnica comum. ^^'

**Yago: **Hmm...

**Os 4 tentam acendem uma fogueira e ficam conversando, enquanto isso, perto do rio, Mari e Holy conversam e a Luana pula por cima das árvores.**

**Mari: **E então Holy? Já decidiu sobre aquele negócio?

**Holy: **Eu não sei ainda...

**Mari: **D:! Por favor vai! Vai ser legal!

**Holy: **v.v'! Eu tava até pensando nisso... depois a gente resolve. '-'

**Mari: **Mas pense bem plzz! Essa fic vai ficar massa.

**Holy: **-QQ! Okss. Se bem que eu até gosto da idéia. /maal

**Mari: **xD! Enfim, bora lá pegar mais água. Ou a Luana morre. '-'

**Holy: **-QQQ! "Luana gelo"... huhuahauhauha

**Luana: **¬¬! Depois eu congelo eles. Vou ver se a May sabe.

**Luana volta e chama a May para conversar.**

**Heidy: **Tem alguma coisa acontecendo? '-'

**Yago: **Nem sei, esse povo é todo estranho. -_-

**Nick: **Vai ver é alguma surpresa.

**Yago: **Então espero que seja boa. :P

**Perto dali:**

**Luana: **Ei, eu vi que o Holy e a Mari estavam conversando sobre algo que pode acontecer, sendo que a Mari que pediu pro Holy. Sabe o que é?

**May: **Por que eu diria pra você? ¬¬'

**Luana: **Porque se não eu peço pro Holy colocar a gente como irmãs aqui também. ^^

**May: **Aff! Tá, eu não sei o que é. Mas vindo da Mari deve ser algo que ela goste, mas como é o Holy que vai fazer, daí não sei o que se passa na cabeça dessa criatura então...

**Luana: **Você acha que o Holy vai fazer outra coisa? Oõ

**May: **Acho que não, mas aquele louco pode fazer qualquer coisa conosco enquanto estivermos aqui. D:

**Luana: **Tem razão. /medo! Então vamos voltar lá pra perto do povo. '-'

**As duas voltam e se juntam com os outros, Mari e Holy chegam logo em seguida e todos ficam conversando. Comem, bebem (água OK? xD) e ficam satisfeitos. Depois o Holy sai pra se distrair um pouco. E acaba demorando.**

**Mari: **O Holy tá demorando demais né? D:

**Heidy: **Deixa que eu vou atrás dele. '-'

**Mari: **Ok! Mas toma cuidado!

**Heidy: **Pode deixar! ^^

**Heidy sai e acaba encontrando o Holy encostado numa árvore.**

**Heidy: **Holy, o que houve? Você demorou demais. '-'

**Holy: **Só estou vendo um pouco da floresta, refletir me faz bem. ^^

**...: **Ah, uma pessoa angustiada, é disso que eu preciso.

**Heidy: **Quem falou isso? OÕ

**Holy: **Ali em cima! o/

**Uma mulher de cabelos pretos e longos aparece em cima da árvore, ela ri.**

**Holy: **Quem é você? Ò.Ó

**Kami: **Meu nome é Kami, e eu sou a pessoa que vocês vieram atrás. Só apareço à noite e, se eu fosse vocês, se preocuparia muito mais com os meus cabelos do que com suas vidas.

**Holy**: ¬¬! Heidy corra e avise aos outros!

**Heidy: **E você? Oõ!

**Holy: **Eu vou...

**Os cabelos da Kami se esticam e agarram o Holy puxando ele para dentro da cabeleira da Kami, como se ele tivesse sido sugado pelos cabelos.**

**Heidy: **HOLY! D:

**Kami: **Você é a próxima!

**Os cabelos de Kami se esticam, mas Heidy se desvia, Kami estica mais partes do cabelo e Heidy fica com mais dificuldade de se desviar e corre. Kami vai atrás dela.**

**Kami: **Você não irá fugir tão fácil assim!

**Um cabelo de Kami agarra a perna da Heidy, essa cai no chão.**

**Heidy: **E você não vai me pegar tão fácil assim!

**Heidy tira uma kunai, corta o cabelo rapidamente e joga uma outra kunai com uma kibaku fuuda.**

**Heidy: **Toma essa! o/

**A explosão ocorre e Heidy aproveita para fugir.**

**Mari, May, Nick, Luana e Yago: **Oo!

**Heidy chega, cansada.**

**Mari:** O que foi isso?

**Yago: **Que explosão foi aquela?

**Heidy: **Uma mulher... Kami... apareceu... ela tem cabelos que se esticam e pegam pessoas...

**Luana: **Cadê o Holy?

**Heidy: **Ele...

**May: **Fala logo! Cadê ele?

**Heidy: **Kami pegou ele...

**Mari: **Ainda bem.

**May:** Né, Deus ouviu minhas preces. :D

**Luana:** A gente tem que ir atrás dele!

**Yago:** Mas à noite nós teremos desvantagem! Nick! O que você acha?

**Nick: **Nós vamos atrás dele e acabar com essa vaca. Ò.Ó

* * *

**Bom gente, desculpa por esse episódio pequeno, mas amanhã talvez saia um novo episódio de Naruto e eu não quero postar atrasadamente. Peço POR FAVOR que, quem lê faça uma review, é só clicar aqui embaixo em "Review this Story/Chapter"! Por favor, preciso saber que não estou fazendo essa fic em vão. D:! E POR FAVOR divulguem para os seus amigos, quanto mais gente lendo e postando Review melhor. ^^!**

**Obrigado, e até o próximo capítulo, onde os gennins vão atrás do Holy e acabarão tendo grandes surpresas. Sim, no próximo capítulo terá terror e mais terror! ;D**


	4. A Casa

**Os 6 correm pela floresta, de repente, Kami aparece em cima de uma das árvores.**

**Kami: **Vejo que você voltou garota, e trouxe o resto dos amigos.

**Mari: **Não, olha... ela está lá na esquina. '-'

**Kami: **Hehe, como sempre, a tal que se acha a forte.

**Mari: **Eu não me acho, eu sou! ;)

**Kami: **Orgulho, uma das características mais descontroladas que existe.

**Heidy: **Vai ficar nos analisando agora? Devolva o Holy!

**Kami: **Seu amigo voltará às mãos de vocês se me mostrarem que é isso que vocês realmente querem. A real sinceridade.

**May: **Bom, eu e a Mari não queríamos vir atrás dele, mas o resto nos obrigou. '-'

**Mari: **Né? Ô povo chato. '-'

**Heidy: **v.v'

**Luana: **Bom, enquanto essas duas mentem, o que você quer que a gente faça, Kami? '-'

**May: **Epa! A gente não tava...

**Nick: **Pois é? Vai querer que a gente fale o quê? ¬¬'

**Yago: **Ou faça, né? /medo D:

**Kami: **Hehe, eu quero que vocês façam uma coisa: se querem realmente o Holy, terão ele de volta, mas só se trocarem seus corpos pelo dele. Mas só se forem os 6 que aceitarem. ;)

**May: **Eu não aceito. '-'

**Mari: **Nem eu, pode ficar. :P

**Luana: **Aff, vocês são muito safadas. v.v'

**May: **Falou a não-inocente. :D

**Luana: **¬¬! E você, que não é santa?

**May: **Quer encarar? Vem! Vem! /o/

**Nick: **Tá bom, vocês duas. Briga de irmãs aqui não. Rápido juntem-se aqui, eu tenho uma idéia.

**Os 6 se juntam e cochicham, após alguns segundos a May e a Mari fazem um escândalo mas se acalmam depois. Kami, de longe, tenta escutar mas não consegue.**

**Kami: **E então? É pra hoje? ¬¬'

**Nick: **Nós já decidimos.

**Kami: **E então?

**Yago: **Nós vamos trocar.

**May e Mari: **Não! Não vamos! D:

**Nick, Luana, Yago e Heidy: **VÃO SIM! Ò.Ó

**May e Mari: **ç.ç

**Eles se dirigem à Kami, ela coloca o Holy no chão e volta o cabelo em torno dos 6. Quando ela segura eles:**

**Mari**(**em cima da Kami): **Ninpou: Kamaitachi!

**Kami: **O quê?

**Kami solta o povo e pula. De repente, a Mari que estava perto dos outros se desfaz.**

**Kami: **Era um bunshin?

**Mari pula pra perto deles.**

**Mari: **Sim! Você acha que nos entregaríamos tão fácil assim?

**Os 6 se colocam em formação de combate.**

**Kami: **Era de se esperar... Então, deixarei vocês irem, amanhã me procurem aqui na floresta, vocês irão me achar. ;D

**Então, ela sai.**

**Mari: **Há! Ela só foi porque estava com medo de mim. /mal

**May: **Nem se acha né? ¬¬'

**Heidy: **Acho melhor a gente voltar e descansar, tenho que ver como o Holy está. '-'

**Eles voltam para onde estava a fogueira, mas, quando chegam lá, acham uma espécie de barraca (desmontada) com um papel escrito "Para se protegerem. Boa sorte, Shizune."**

**Nick: **Incrível como essa mulher é. Em vez de ficar aqui e matar logo essa Kami, vem e nos deixa para morrer.

**Yago: **Né! O que acha de a gente voltar pra Konoha? :P

**Luana: **Não, nós vamos ficar aqui e completar aquela missão. É o nosso dever. Ou mais pessoas serão pegas por aquela mulher. -_-

**Yago: **Tá tá..

**Heidy: **Ei! O Holy está acordando!

**Holy: **O que foi que houve? ***Ele põe a mão na cabeça* **Vocês mataram a Kami?

**Heidy: **Não, mas ela disse pra a gente procurar ela amanhã. '-'

**Holy: **Aquela vaca... Ainda tem água? D:

**Mari: **Nem tem, o povo ficou tão nervoso que bebeu a água toda. /verg

**Holy: **Vocês? Foram atrás de mim? Oõ! Omgg! xD

**May: **Mas eu e a Mari não queríamos... Unf!

**Holy: **Seeeii... /lala! Então vou pegar mais águas!

**Mari, May, Nick e Heidy: **A gente também vai! :D

**Luana: **Ok! A gente cuida da barraca. ^^'

**Yago: **Aham. :D

**Nick: **Tá, tomem cuidado!

**Os 5 saem, pegam mais águas e, ao aproximar-se da barraca, eles ouvem sons de música. Então eles correm para a entrada da barraca, ficam calados, olham pela brecha e se deparam com a Luana e o Yago cantando:**

**Yago: **Vai, glamurosa, cruze os braços no ombrinho. Lança ele pra frente e desce bem devagarinho! Dá uma quebradinha, e sobe devagar. Se te bota maluquinha um tapinha eu vou te dar porque:

**Luana:** Dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói!

**Yago: **Só um tapinha!

**Luana: **Dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói, um tapinha não dói!

**Yago: **Só um tapinha!

**Ênfase: Toda vez que Luana cantava, ela dava um tapinha na "parte de trás" (vocês sabem aonde :P).**

**Holy: **Há, eu tenho uma idéia. /maal

**Mari: **Qual? Qual?

**Holy: **Vou usar o Shintenshin pra fazer uma brincadeira...

**May: **Gostei da idéia.

**Nick: **Aff vocês são ruins demais. '-'

**Heidy: **Já estou vendo onde isso vai dar. D:

**Holy**: Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!

**A mente do Holy entra no Yago, Luana não percebe. E então:**

**Yago(Holy): **Luana, eu preciso te falar uma coisa.

**Luana: **O quê? '-'

**Yago(Holy): **Eu amo você!

**Holy, no corpo do Yago, puxa a Luana e a deixa em cima dele.**

**Luana: **Yago, eu não sabia disso... D:

**Yago(Holy): **Pois é, imagina se o Yago falasse isso! Huahauhauha! Kai!

**Holy volta pro corpo dele, Yago volta ao seu estado normal e se depara com Luana em cima dele. Ele fica confuso e assustado, e Luana fica envergonhada.**

**Yago: **O que eu estou fazendo embaixo de você? Ops, o que você está fazendo em cima de mim? OÕ

**Luana: **Eu... err... Nada. Ah, eu vou matar eles.

**Luana se levanta e se dirige à entrada da barraca. Todos correm, menos a Mari. Luana sai e dá de cara com a Mari.**

**Mari: **Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Unf.

**Os outros gritam de longe:**

**May: **Mentira!

**Nick: **Ela queria saber do plano!

**Heidy: **E ainda ficou rindo!

**Holy: **E nem falou nada!

**Luana olha para a cara da Mari, e esta última corre.**

**Mari: **AAAAHHHH!

**Luana: **Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!

**Os pássaros correm em direção aos 5, enquanto isso, Yago ainda estava confuso na entrada da barraca. Na manhã do outro dia, todos acordam, saem da barraca e se deparam com a Heidy olhando pro céu.**

**Nick: **O que houve? '-'

**Heidy:** Estou esperando...

**De repente, aparece uma águia e ela pousa no braço da Heidy.**

**May: **Que águia é essa? Oõ

**Heidy: **Ah, essa é a Tsuka! Ela me ajuda nas lutas. ^^'

**Mari: **E o que ela veio fazer aqui? '-'

**Heidy: **Só trazer os papéis com os episódios dos mangás que o Holy atrasou. ;D

**Holy: **D:! Vale salientar que dos 3 que vocês ainda não leram, o último saiu ontem de tarde. v.v

**Mari: **Esse povo irresponsável... Tsc tsc.

**Holy: **¬¬'! Enfim, leiam logo os 3 capítulos.

**Eles lêem.**

**Mari: **AE! Kisame morreu! Hauhauhauha

**May: **Ah, ele era sexy. D:

**Holy: **Olha aí safada em ação.

**May: **O QUÊ? Ò.Ó

**Holy: **Nada, nada. D:

**Luana: **Pelo menos o Yamanaka não conseguiu matar o Hyuuga lá.

**Yago: **Aham, foi massa que a Mizukage descobriu. :D

**May: **Né! E olha que eu, aqui, sou baseada nela. /lala

**Nick: **hauahuahuaha! E quanto à Sakura e Naruto, Sakura está se mostrando bem diferente. Indo enfrentar o Sasuke sem medo algum. '-'

**Holy: **Aham! Sakura é massa! Só espero que a Ino chegue lá e acabe com a Karin. D:

**Heidy: **Esses inetes... :P

**Holy: ***-*!

**Heidy: **Enfim, Tsuka, pode ir embora. :D

**A águia vai embora.**

**Heidy: **E então? Vamos atrás da Kami agora? '-'

**Holy: **Não. Nós vamos à noite.

**Mari: **Holy, meu filho, você está bem da cabeça? Se esqueceu que a noite dá vantagem à ela?

**Holy: **E? Nós vamos à noite mesmo. Vamos derrotá-la da pior forma possível.

**May: **Parece que ele não gostou de ser pego. '-'

**Nick: **Né, melhor pensar duas vezes antes de fazer com que ele pareça fraco ou chamar ele de fraco. Ou algo do tipo. D:

**Yago: **/medo! Vamos treinar logo então? '-'

**Luana: **É, melhor nós treinarmos pela manhã, descansarmos à tarde e lutar à noite. '-'

**Eles fazem conforme a idéia de Luana. Ao anoitecer, eles partem à procura de Kami, e acabam encontrando uma casa no meio da floresta.**

**Holy:** Essa casa... deve ser aqui que ela está.

**Heidy: **Não gostei nem um pouco dela. D:

**Eles entram na casa, a porta se fecha sozinha e todos viram, ficam alertas. De repente, algo puxa a Heidy.**

**Heidy: **AAAH!

**Yago: **O que foi isso?

**Nick: **Tá muito escuro aqui dentro, não dá pra ver!

**May:** Rápido, tomem cuidado.

**Holy: **Mari, use algum jutsu em alguma direção.

**Mari: **Ok!

**Quando Mari ia usar o jutsu, algo tenta puxar ela, mas a mesma pula e se desvia.**

**Mari: **Eu vi! Eram cabelos!

**Holy: **Os mesmos que me pegaram, eu suspeitava.

**Outro cabelo puxa o Yago e a May.**

**Nick: **Droga! Somos 4 agora!

**Holy: **Eu tenho um plano! Rápido juntem-se aqui!

**Um cabelo vai em direção do Holy.**

**Luana: **Cuidado!

**Luana pula na frente do Holy e o cabelo acaba puxando-a.**

**Holy: **Rápido! Minha idéia é usar o vento da Mari para empurrar um de nós 2 para cortar o cabelo dela.

**Nick: **Acho melhor você ir.

**Holy: **Por que eu? Oõ?

**Nick: **Porque você é ninja médico, tem mais esquiva. Vai ser bem melhor.

**Holy: **Ok!

**Kami das sombras.**

**Kami: **E então? Quais são as suas últimas palavras?

**Nick: **Esse é o seu fim!

**Nick corre em direção da Kami, um dos cabelos pega o Nick e ele faz força para que o cabelo não o puxe.**

**Holy: **Mari! Agora!

**Mari: **Vai lá!

**Holy pula e Mari abre os 2 leques e solta um vento, empurrando o Holy (por cima, com uma kunai) em direção da Kami, mas o Nick, que estava fazendo força, puxa a Kami um pouco para frente e o Holy acaba enfiando a kunai no coração da Kami, que cai logo em seguida.**

**Holy: **Não! Não era pra matar ela!

**Mari: **Por quê? Agora todo mundo tá salvo. -_-

**Holy: **Mas isso vai contra as minhas próprias regras, objetivos e limites. Eu acabei matando uma pessoa, vulgo assassinando! Não queria fazer isso!

**Nick: **Holy... mas você fez o cert...

**Holy corre em direção à barraca, todos são soltos e vão atrás dele.**

**Luana: **O Holy não quis matar ela?

**Nick: **De acordo com o plano dele era só pra cortar os cabelos, acho que, assim, ela não conseguiria mais fazer nada. '-'

**Mari: **Mas aí ele acabou matando, sem querer.

**May: **Ô frescura... Não querer matar ninguém? Tsc tsc.

**Heidy: **Vai ver isso é contra os ideais dele, vocês deviam aceitar que cada um tem os seus. '-'

**Yago: **Vai ver ele dá mais importância à vida do que nós. :P

**May: **Tá tá, deixa pra lá. Ele vai esquecer depois. '-'

**Eles chegam e arrumam suas coisas, no caminho a água da Heidy acaba.**

**Heidy: **Aff! Vou encher mais no lago, esperem.

**Holy: **Vou com você, a minha já está acabando também. '-'

**Os outros 5 esperam, conversando, de repente uma figura aparece abaixo de uma árvore.**

**...:** O que vocês querem por aqui?

**Mari: **E quem é você? ¬¬'

**...: **Ah, sou só um ninja que vocês não gostariam de encontrar. Doton: Doryō Dango!

**Uma pedra média é jogada na direção dos 5, mas todos se desviam. Então eles assumem posição de batalha.**

**May: **Mais um usuário de terra, acha que vai nos derrotar sozinho?

**Yago: **Não sei o porquê de você ter vindo nos enfrentar, cometeu um grande erro.

**...: **E quem disse que eu estou sozinho?

**De repente, mais 3 figuras aparecem em cima das árvores.**

**Luana: **Isso está me cheirando mal, agora são 4!

**Nick: **E? Nós somos 5, estamos de vantagem. Eles não vão nos vencer.

**...:** O que faz você pensar isso?

**Nick: **A lógica, mero usuário de Doton! ¬¬'

**...: **Isso é o que vocês pensam. Preparem-se para matá-los!

**Enquanto isso, Holy e Heidy voltam conversando e ouvem os barulhos, eles se abaixam de trás de uma moita.**

**Heidy: **Droga, são 4! O que nós vamos fazer?

***Cri cri* Heidy vira para o lado e percebe que o Holy não está lá.**

**Heidy: **Cadê ele? Oõ

**Holy aparece atrás do usuário de Doton e dá um murro na cabeça dele.**

**...: **Ai! Por que você fez isso?

**Holy: **Por que os atacou? Tinha que ser você pra arrumar confusão. ¬¬'

**...: **Eu pensava que eles eram invasores. D:

**Holy: **Mas não são, todos são meus amigos!

**Holy dá um murro na cara dele.**

**...: **Aff tá bom! Já entendi! Por que continua me batendo? Oõ

**Holy: **Porque eu prometi que você ia levar um pau, se esqueceu? ;D

**...: **D:

**Holy: **Bom deixa eu ver, vamos começar pelo "Gennin médico é inútil em batalha": Raigen Raikōchū!

**Uma luz intensa sai do Holy, o usuário cobre os olhos, Holy dá um murro na barriga dele e depois um no rosto.**

**...: **Au! Essa doeu! D:

**Holy: **Elementar, meu caro, é ÓDIO. ;D! Vamos ao segundo, Shintenshin inútil né?

**...: **Eu falei que era inútil em batalha!

**Holy: **Ainda estou procurando a diferença. Bunshin no Jutsu!

**2 clones são formados e pulam para trás do usuário, segurando-o. Holy joga uma Kibaku Fuuda numa das árvores.**

**...: **Não me diga que você vai usar...

**Holy: **Você pediu isso: Shintenshin no Jutsu!

**O corpo do Holy cai no chão, ajoelhado. A mente dele entra no corpo do usuário. Holy, dentro do corpo do outro, corre em direção da árvore com a Kibaku Fuuda e usa o Kai. O usuário bate com a cabeça na árvore, e o Holy, afastado, ativa a Kibaku Fuuda, causando uma explosão.**

**...: **Essa foi pesada! Ainda bem que eu trouxe uma chuunin!

**Hinata aparece em pé ao lado do usuário.**

**Holy: **Ótimo, agora eu dou parte à 3ª e última parte!

**...: **Eu só falei que era impossível que ela perdesse pra um gennin!

**Holy: **Por favor né? Até o cachorro do Yago, sozinho, vence dela. Qualquer um vence.

**Hinata: **Oõ? Como é?

**Holy: **Xiu. Agora vocês 2 podem levar um murro daqueeeeeeles, bem unidos. ;D

**Holy move-se rápido e fica entre os 2, então ele dá um murro na cara de cada um. Claro que o murro dado na Hinata foi mais intenso (-QQ).**

**...: **Aff... D:

**Hinata: **O que eu fiz? Oõ

**Holy: **Nasceu. Enfim, e para finalizar.

**Holy vai em direção dele, o usuário fecha os olhos achando que ele vai dar outro murro, mas, Holy põe as mãos nele e:**

**Holy: **Shōsenjutsu!

**O corpo do usuário é curado.**

**...: **Oõ?

**Holy: **Só pra mostrar o quanto sou útil. ;D!

**...: **-_-'

**Mari: **Enfim, vai dizer quem são esses, Holy?

**Heidy sai de trás da moita e se junta aos outros.**

**Holy: **Bom esse, o qual eu apliquei minha "doce" vingança, é Lucas! Usuário de Doton, possui a pele morena e os cabelos pretos iguais aos do Itachi, a sua roupa é a mesma do Sasuke na época do treinamento com o Orochimaru.

**Nick: **Quem mandou falar que ele era inútil... hahuahauhauha

**Lucas: **¬¬'! E por que você está se intrometendo?

**Nick: **Tá bom, cheguei aqui antes de você.

**Lucas: **E?

**Nick: **E que...

**Holy: **Tá bom! ¬¬! Aquela garota ali em cima é a irmã de Lucas, Katharine! Ela também tem a pele morena e o cabelo preto e preso. Sua roupa é a mesma da Ten Ten quando criança. ;D

**May: **Não vai dizer o poder?

**Katharine: **Pra que você quer saber?

**May: **Não falei com você. Oõ

**Katharine: **Mas eu estou falando.

**Holy: **Aff tá bom suas briguentas! Não vou falar o poder porque se não perde a graça. Enfim, aquele garoto baixo (hauhauhauhaua) e com o cabelo liso é Wagner! Também tem a pele morena e o cabelo castanho, sua roupa é a mesma do Kakashi quando criança.

**Yago: **Coitado dele, chamou de anão. '-'

**Wagner: **Ele que espere.

**Holy: **Olha que eu não falei da lambida de vaca viu? ;D

**Wagner: **¬¬!

**Holy:** E, por fim, o bem cheinho(hauhauaha) é Dan. Sua pele é branca e o cabelo castanho claro, sua roupa é a mesma de Chouji na fase clássica.

**Luana: **Você chamou ele de gordo? Hauhauhaua

**Dan: **-_-!

**Holy: **Não chamei ele de gordo... só de um pouco cheinho... :P

**Dan: **¬¬! Depois quando eu te queimar você vai ver.

**Holy: **Você sempre joga no meu time, na queimada, e eu sou o melhor em esquiva do prédio todo. /lala

**Luana: **Ui!

**Dan: **¬¬'

**Mari: **Então esses são seus amigos?

**Holy: **Aham, do prédio.

**Mari: **Ah tá. '-'! Mas agora é muita gente, temos nós 6, a Heidy e agora esses 4.

**Holy: **Bom, é isso que ficou difícil de pensar, não sei o que fazer. D:

**Lucas, Katharine, Wagner e Dan: **Nós queremos ser da equipe.

**Mari, Nick, May, Yago e Luana: **O quê? OÕ!

**Heidy: **Já que eles querem ser também, eu quero entrar nessa.

**Mari: **Só tem um jeito, vocês irão lutar contra nós. ¬¬!

**Lucas: **Mas são 6 contra 5. '-'

**Holy: **Eu não vou lutar.

**Mari: **Por quê? Oõ

**Holy: **Por que eu não lutarei mais.

**Todos: **OÕ!

**May: **Sabia que aquela morte da Kami ia afetar ele. -_-

**Holy: **Eu falei que não ia lutar, mas continuarei indo nas missões. Só que agora, só auxiliando vocês com os jutsus de recuperação. v.v

**Mari: **Aff! Se você quer assim né?

**Holy: **E outra, não vou ficar do lado de nenhum de vocês né? Serei o juiz. Vocês tem essa manhã (SIM! Após esse tempo todo, já era de manhã) toda para se preparar e descansar, à tarde será a luta. Hianta, pode voltar pra Konoha.

**Hinata: ** ¬¬! Ok então.

**Ela sai correndo. Chega-se a tarde.**

**Holy**: Todos preparados?

**Todos: **Sim!

**Holy: **As lutas vão começar!

* * *

**Não percam o próximo episódio, onde todos terão lutas de 1 VS 1. Até lá! ;D**


	5. 5 vs 5

**Holy: **Bom, vejamos quem fará parte da primeira luta... /hmm

**Mari: **Diz logo qualquer nome. '-'

**Holy: **¬¬'! Bom, a primeira luta será Yago VS Wagner!

**Os 2 ficam cara a cara. Wagner observa o Inuspiido.**

**Wagner: **Inuzuka né?

**Yago: **Se você está se referindo a mim, sim.

**Wagner: **Vejo que você tem que ser bem rápido para se desviar dos meus golpes...

**Yago: **E eu sou o mais rápido daqui. ;)

**Wagner: **... Mas não será só a velocidade que irá te ajudar!

**Yago: **Veremos!

**Yago e Inuspiido correm em direção de Wagner, sendo cada um por cada lado (esquerda e direita). Quando eles atacam Wagner, ele pula e vários insetos saem do corpo dele em direção à Yago e Inuspiido, esses dois últimos se desviam e correm. Wagner pisa no chão e os insetos voltam ao corpo dele.**

**Yago: **Aburame? Oõ!

**Wagner: **Uhum. Eu avisei que a velocidade não ia funcionar. Você vai precisar de uma coisa da qual você é mais fraco em relação à alguns. Você vai precisar de...

**Holy: **Estratégia!

**Mari: **O quê? Oõ

**Holy: **As velocidades do Yago e do Inuspiido não funcionarão por si só contra os insetos de Wagner. Ele vai precisar de uma boa estratégia. Realmente essa luta está interessante.

**Mari: **Yago...

**Yago: **Saiba que eu posso não ser o melhor em estratégia, mas se tem uma coisa que sei usar bem é a velocidade!

**Yago e Inuspiido correm e:**

**Yago: **Gatsūga!

**Yago e Inuspiido praticamente "voam" em direção de Wagner, mas, de repente:**

**Wagner: **Mushi Kame no Jutsu!

**Vários insetos saem do corpo de Wagner e formam uma bola em volta dele, o contra-ataque é parecido com a rotação do clã Hyuuga. Yago e Inuspiido se chocam com o ataque de Wagner e voam longe para trás, caindo no chão.**

**Yago: **Droga! O que eu devo fazer?

**Wagner: **Seus ataques são totalmente inúteis contra os meus.

**Yago: **Grr... Inuspiido, teremos que usar "aquilo", mesmo sendo ruim para nós termos que usá-lo. É o único meio.

**Inuspiido: **Au Au! **(Isso significou "Tá certo") :P**

**Yago: **Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō!

**Yago e Inuspiido viram um lobo de duas cabeças.**

**Wagner: **Isso é...

**Mari: **É o mesmo ataque que o Kiba usou no resgate de Sasuke?

**Holy: **Aparentemente... Eu não sabia que o Yago havia alcançado esse jutsu.

**Wagner: **Isso não vai funcionar!

**Yago: **Garōga!

**O lobo de duas cabeças vai rapidamente, pelo ar, em direção de Wagner. Este último usa o Mushi Kame no Jutsu mais uma vez, mas o lobo atravessa facilmente.**

**Wagner: **O quê? Ele atravessou? OÕ!

**O Garouga pega em Wagner e ele cai longe.**

**Wagner: **Você...

**Wagner cai, Yago ia celebrar a vitória, mas sente uma tontura.**

**Yago: **O quê... É isso...?

**Mari: **Ele... Ele usou a mesma coisa que o Shino usou contra mim? OÕ

**Holy: **Parece... Que sim. OMG!

**Yago cai no chão, adormecido.**

**Holy: **Bom, empate né? Pareceu que Wagner ia ganhar primeiro, depois que o Yago havia ganhado, mas daí deu empate. :P! Enfim, 2ª luta: Luana VS Dan!

**Luana e Dan ficam cara a cara.**

**Luana: **Se quiser desistir logo... ^^'

**Dan: **Por que eu desistiria se eu estou com a vantagem? '-'

**Luana: **Tá certo, mas vou pegar leve com você. :)

**Dan: **Veremos então.

**Luana: **Pode começar se quiser. ;)

**Dan: **Não, vou deixar você ficar curiosa pra saber qual é o meu estilo de jutsu. :)

**Luana: **Se bem que já é meio óbvio. Então tá, já que você pediu: Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!

**Os pássaros vão em direção a Dan, o mesmo corre para o lado mas os pássaros o seguem ele pula e os pássaros sobem e então:**

**Dan: **Nikudan Sensha!

**Dan se transforma numa bola gigante e se choca com os pássaros, quebrando-os. E então ele fica em pé no chão.**

**Luana: **Akimichi... Eu tinha certeza. ;)

**Dan: **Pois é... Você pode ter conseguido fazer os pássaros, mas aqui é uma floresta, não há como você fazer outros jutsus do elemento Hyuton porque não tem gelo por aqui! Essa luta já é minha.

**Mari: **Ele está certo. Droga! Coitada de Luana... D:

**Holy: **Pois é... Pensei que ia demorar mais... NÃO! PERA!

**Mari: **O que foi? Oõ

**Holy: **Na luta contra a Ten Ten! A Luana usou aquela barreira de gelo! E não havia gelo algum!

**Mari: **É mesmo! Isso quer dizer que...

**Holy: **Será que ela...?

**Luana: **Errou totalmente, meu caro. Eu nunca desisto. Já impressionei a Ten Ten antes, e ela é mais forte que você. Então eu irei impressioná-lo agora!

**Dan: **O quê?

**Luana: **Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu!

**Vários lobos de gelo surgem indo em direção a Dan.**

**Dan: **Como ela fez isso? Nikudan Hari Sensha!

**Dan se transforma novamente numa grande bola, mas, dessa vez, ele fica com uma Kunai. Assim, essa kunai fica em volta dele causando mais dano aos inimigos. E então os lobos são destruídos, mas Dan fica ferido também.**

**Dan: **Vai precisar de um jutsu mais forte...

**Luana: **Não foi um jutsu totalmente falho. Você está ferido, não está? ;)!

**Dan: **¬¬'! Pode vir. O que você está esperando?

**Luana: **Nada, só estava esperando você ficar despercebido.

**Dan: **O quê? OÕ

**Luana aparece em cima de Dan com uma kunai, ele olha pra cima e a vê. Então ele corre e bate na Luana com quem ele estava conversando e esta se desfaz. A outra joga a kunai nele e ele se desvia.**

**Dan: **Era um clone?

**Luana: **^^! Enquanto você estava girando para destruir os lobos, eu fiz esse bunshin. ;D

**Dan: **Interessante. Mas não vai me vencer assim.

**Luana: **Pelo contrário, agora minha vitória chegou.

**Dan: **Como? OÕ

**Holy: **Íncrivel! Não sabia que ela era tão estratégica assim! Oõ

**Mari: **Pois é. Nem eu, mas o que será que ela vai fazer agora?

**Holy: **Espere, aquilo é...!

**Luana: **Hyōton: Haryū Mōko!

**Um tigre de gelo gigante é formado e vai em direção de Dan. O mesmo fica paralizado.**

**Dan: **Não tem... Como se desviar...

**Dan então cobre os olhos, mas quando o tigre chega perto dele, o tigre desaparece e então Luana aparece atrás de Dan e joga uma kunai com uma kibaku fuuda. Dan, de olho fechado, não viu e então a kunai explodiu perto dele, fazendo o mesmo voar para frente e cair no chão, incapacitado de continuar na luta.**

**Luana: **Eu não ia deixar o tigre bater nele. Iria ser algo realmente grave.

**Mari: **Como você conseguiu criar essas coisas de gelo se não há gelo algum aqui? Oõ

**Luana: **Eu sabia que os jutsus do elemento Hyuton só podem ser criados no gelo, e então eu tive que aperfeiçoar, tendo que criar o gelo com as minhas próprias mãos. Claro que isso gasta uma boa parte de chakra, mas pelo menos compensa. :)

**Holy**: Íncrivel. Enfim, essa luta realmente impressionou o tempo todo, parabéns aos dois. 2 a 1 para o grupo dos que já são principais. Próxima luta, May VS Katharine!

**As duas ficam cara a cara e se encaram.**

**Mari: **Deus do céu, essa vai ser mais uma daquelas lutas que vai ter gritaria. D:

**Holy: **/medo! :(

**May: **E então? Quer começar só para a luta demorar um pouquinho? :D

**Katharine: **Não, vou fazer que nem Dan. Deixar você curiosa. ^^'

**May: **Então vai perder que nem ele? kkkkkk

**Katharine: **Tome essa!

**Katharine pula e atira um monte de kunais e shurikens. May corre para trás, se desviando das kunais. Claro que algumas passaram de raspão nela, mas não pegaram.**

**May: **Então você tem um monte de armas que nem Ten Ten... Pena não ter a mesma maestria que ela.

**Katharine: **É para isso que eu treino, e é assim que eu vou vencer você!

**Katharine tira um pergaminho do bolso e o joga para cima. O pergaminho abre e várias armas são jogadas em direção da May.**

**May: **Que ataque fraco... Doton: Doryūheki!

**Uma barreira de pedra é formada, protegendo a May das armas. Então a May aproveita que Katharine não pode ver do outro lado, e pula até a parte de cima do pilar e então:**

**May: **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!

**Katharine olha pra cima e vê a bola de fogo vindo em sua direção, então ela tenta correr para trás mas o impacto da bola de fogo é um pouco grande e acaba causando uma explosão, fazendo Katharine cair para trás. May desfaz o pilar.**

**May: **Velocidade não é o seu forte né?

**Katharine: **¬¬'!

**May: **Pena você ter pego eu, que sou a melhor em poder, para ser sua oponente. Você está ferrada.

**Katharine: **Veremos!

**Katharine fica em pé e então ela abre um pergaminho soltando uma corrente que prende no pé da May. Katharine puxa a corrente e faz a May cair. Então Katharine abre mais 2 pergaminhos e:**

**Katharine: **Sōshōryū!

**Uma grande quantidade de armas é jogada na May, então ela se levanta e:**

**May: **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!

**Várias bolas de fogo são lanças causando várias explosões, fazendo a May se virar e cobrir os olhos.**

**Mari: **Essa luta tá acirrada!

**Holy: **Mais ou menos, se Katharine tivesse uma mira melhor, que nem Ten Ten aí sim a May teria uma certa dificuldade. Mas Katharine sabe que a May está com uma grande vantagem.

**De repente, entre a fumaça, Katharine aparece na frente da May. Então elas ficam cara a cara e então:**

**Holy: **O que ela vai fazer?

**Mari: **Será que ela vai desistir?

**Holy: **Não mesmo. Elas duas pegaram uma briga, Katharine não ia abaixar a cabeça. Ela poderia até fazer besteira, mas que ia continuar brigando ela ia. Eu acho que ela vai...!

**Katharine segura a mão da May e com a outra mão ela tira uma granada, que explode, fazendo as duas caírem longe e ficarem incapacitadas de continuar** **a lutar, já que o impacto foi grande.**

**Holy: **OMG! Outro empate! Outra luta impressionante, aquela parte das armas e as bolas de fogo foi massa! Mas o final foi o melhor. Então agora está de 3 a 2 para a equipe dos que já são principais. Próxima luta, Mari VS Heidy!

**Mari: **Ai, sou eu agora. :P

**Holy: **Aham, vou ter que comentar sozinho essa. xD

**Então Mari e Heidy ficam cara a cara.**

**Mari: **Heidy, eu sei que você não aperfeiçoou seu jeito de batalhar. Se quiser pode desistir e deixar a vitória para a gente. '-'

**Heidy: **Nem, eu tava brincando.

**Mari: **Oõ? Tá... Se você quer lutar então pode vir.

**Heidy: **Com todo o prazer. ;D

**Heidy corre em direção da Mari, ela fica com uma kunai em cada mão e então ela pula e quando chega perto da Mari, esta última abre os 2 leques e gira, formando uma espécie de furacão jogando a Heidy para longe, que cai no chão.**

**Mari: **Agora você não chegará mais perto de mim. :D

**Heidy: **Isso é o que veremos! Bunshin no Jutsu!

**2 clones vão na frente, indo bater na Mari, e o 3º fica atrás parado.**

**Mari: **Eu não preciso me preocupar com os 2 clones da frente.

**Então ela pula e atira um Ninpou: Kamaitachi no Jutsu na última Heidy, que estava parada, então ela se desfaz e a Mari cai no chão.**

**Mari: **Era um bunshin! Espera, tinham 2 bunshins na minha frente, agora só tem um! OÕ

**O bunshin bate na Mari, se desfazendo e criando uma fumaça, fazendo a Mari cobrir os olhos. A Heidy verdadeira aparece atrás dela com uma kunai. Mas a Mari pula rapidamente, corre e se vira.**

**Mari: **Isso não vai funcionar.

**Heidy: **Ainda.

**Mari: **Por que você ainda tenta? Não há como você me vencer.

**Heidy: **Errado, NUNCA subestime um ninja médico, nós parecemos fracos de início, mas nunca deixamos de ser fortes.

**Holy: **Gostei dessa frase. /e2! Epa, o que é aquilo vindo no céu? OÕ

**Mari: **Bela frase, mas do que adianta falar se não age?

**Heidy: **Eu não teria tanta certeza assim.

**Tsuka(do céu, atrás da Mari) grita, fazendo a Mari virar e olhar.**

**Mari: **O que ela veio fazer aqui? É contra as regras ela ajudar na luta!

**Mari vira e olha pra Heidy.**

**Heidy: **Errado, ela é a minha mascote, animais podem ser usados para auxiliar seus donos.

**Mari vira e olha para a Tsuka de novo, e então a Tsuka balança as asas e várias penas em forma de lâminas (parecidas com kunais) são lançadas na Mari. Então Tsuka voa para longe.**

**Mari: **Não vai adiantar! Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!

**Um vento mais forte que o formado em Kamaitachi no Jutsu é lançado nas penas, refletindo-as, mas fez com que a Mari ficasse de costas para Heidy e então Heidy chega perto dela e:**

**Heidy: **Chakra no Mesu!

**Duas lâminas de chakra são formadas nas mãos da Heidy, e então ela corta alguns tendões da Mari, deixando-a com dificuldades de se locomover. Então a Mari cai no chão.**

**Mari: **Impossível... Você tem o Chakra no Mesu? D:

**Heidy: **Eu falei que você não pode subestimar um ninja médico! ;D

**Mari: **O que... Você... Vai fazer?

**Heidy: **Finalizar a luta. ^^'

**Heidy pula e tira uma kunai com uma kibaku fuuda do bolso e a joga do lado da Mari, enquanto a kunai cai:**

**Mari: **Eu... Eu não vou simplesmente ficar parada...!

**Ela tenta se mover, mas não consegue. A kunai cai do lado dela e explode, Mari cai do lado dela, ainda acordada um pouco.**

**Mari: **Parabéns... Você mereceu... ;)

**Mari cai desmaiada.**

**Heidy: **Oõ! Valeu. :D

**Tsuka volta e fica do lado da Heidy.**

**Holy:** OMG! Essa luta foi realmente impressionante como as outras, ainda mais da parte que a Tsuka apareceu! E depois? Quando a Mari refletiu as penas da Tsuka e a Heidy apareceu do lado dela? Foi massa! Parabéns, agora está 3 a 3. A luta final vai ficar com a decisão. Então, para finalizar, Lucas VS Nick!

**Mari (já acordada depois de ter sido curada): **Não sei porque, mas acho que essa luta vai ser boa.

**Holy**: Você nem imagina. ^^'

**Mari (observando o cabelo de Lucas): **Epa! Aquele estilo de cabelo não é o que você adora? Que ama qualquer personagem que tenha esse estilo de cabelo? OÕ

**Holy: **Aham! :D!

**Mari: **E porque você não escolheu ele antes?

**Holy: **Porque os Yamanakas não têm esse estilo de cabelo. v.v'

**Mari: **Hmm...

**Holy**: Tá tá! É porque eu não tinha visto que o Itachi tinha o cabelo assim! D:! Mas os Yamanakas realmente não têm esse estilo de cabelo. v.v'

**Mari: **Tá tá...

**Holy:** ¬¬! Enfim, vamos olhar a luta.

**Lucas e Nick ficam cara a cara.**

**Nick: **Bom, seus ataques não me pareceram tão bons assim. Além do mais, eu sou um Hyuuga com uma habilidade boa, você não tem tantas chances assim. Vai querer lutar mesmo? '-'

**Lucas: **Sem sombra de dúvidas.

**Nick: **Já que você pediu... Byakugan!

**Nick corre em direção de Lucas, quando ele chega perto:**

**Nick: **Jūken!

**Lucas pula por cima dele e para do outro lado.**

**Lucas: **Seja mais rápido ou não vai me acertar tão fácil assim! Doton: Doryō Dango!

**A pedra vai em direção de Nick, o mesmo corre para a direita, desviando-se dela.**

**Nick: **Eu digo a mesma coisa para você.

**Lucas:** -_-

**Nick: **Hakke Hasangeki!

**A onda de chakra é lançada na direção de Lucas, mas:**

**Lucas: **Doton: Doryūheki!

**Uma barreira de pedra é formada, Lucas espera atrás dela, mas a barreira é quebrada pela onda de chakra, causando uma grande fumaça. Lucas corre para trás, se desviando dos pedaços de pedra. Depois que a fumaça acaba, Lucas vê Nick parado no canto dele.**

**Lucas: **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!

**Lucas some e emerge da terra (embaixo de Nick), puxando-o para baixo. Nick fica só com a cabeça do lado de fora, tentando sair.**

**Lucas: **É, a luta acabou. Quais são suas últimas palavras: "Eu desisto" ou "Pode acabar comigo"?

**Mari: **Não acredito! Eu pensei que o Nick ia durar mais tempo...

**Holy: **Se eu contar uma coisa pra você, você não conta pra ninguém?

**Mari: **O quê? '-'

**Holy sussurra no ouvido da Mari.**

**Mari: **COMO? OÕ! Como você sabe disso?

**Holy: **Nós, Yamanakas, somos sensores ué. ;D

**Mari: **Impossível. OÕ!

**Holy: **xD! Enfim, vamos ver agora. :P

**Lucas: **Esse é o seu fim.

**Lucas dá um murro na cabeça do Nick, mas Nick some.**

**Lucas: **Era um bunshin! Ele vai...! Doton: Doryō Dango!

**Lucas joga uma pedra enorme para cima. Nick chega por trás dele e:**

**Nick: **Hakke Sanjūni Shō!

**32 palmas, esse foi o ataque mais forte de Nick, e esse mesmo ataque fez com que Lucas caísse desmaiado no chão, numa certa distância para frente.**

**Nick: **Ae, venci! Oõ! O que é isso?

**Quando Nick achava que havia vencido, ele olha para cima e vê a pedra, formada por Lucas momentos antes, caindo. Não deu tempo dele se desviar e a pedra caiu em cima dele e se quebrou, fazendo Nick cair desmaiado no chão.**

**Mari: **OÕ! Depois que você me falou que não era ele ali, eu acha que o Nick que ia vencer mas esse final foi incrível!

**Holy: **Realmente! O ataque do Nick foi feito na hora certa, já que Lucas já estava cansado porque já havia gastado chakra antes. E a pedra dele caiu na hora certa também, justamente causando um impacto grande. :D

**Mari: **Outro empate. D:

**Holy: **Pois é. Ficou 4 a 4! O que vocês querem fazer agora?

**Holy cura Lucas e Nick, então eles acordam.**

**Mari: **Você poderia decidir. '-'

**Holy: **Eu? D:

**Todos: **Sim!

**Holy: **Tá tá... Vendo a capacidade deles e que o resultado ficou 4 a 4, eu declaro que Lucas, Heidy, Katharine, Wagner e Dan são da nossa equipe!

**Mari: **Não vai ficar muita gente não? D:

**Lucas: **É gangue. '-'

**Holy: **Não não, durante as missões a gente se prepara. ^^'

**Heidy: **Ei, Holy, a Tsuka trouxe o último capítulo do mangá para a gente ler. '-'

**Holy: **Eu já li. '-'! Leiam e falem aí o que vocês acham. :P

**Todos lêem o último capítulo.**

**Nick: **Aff! Que apelação! Aqueles sharingans no braço de Danzou. -_-

**Yago: **Aham! Só quero ver como o Sasuke vai vencer ele. '-'

**May: **O Sasuke, gato, vai vencer ele tá? ¬¬'

**Mari: **[2]! Sasuke é capaz de fazer isso. unf

**Luana: **E aquela parte do Yamanaka e do Aburame foi massa. Os Yamanakas provaram que são sensores. Oõ

**Todos olham pro Holy.**

**Holy: **'! Pois é, a teoria Ino Karin foi comprovada agora. :D

**Heidy: **Em falar na Karin, ela nem vai fazer nada. '-'

**Holy: **E Sakura tá indo pra lá! E espero que Ino apareça e acabe com a Karin! ;D

**Lucas: **Você sempre fala isso. '-'

**Holy: **Porque eu quero que isso aconteça. v.v'! Ino merece aparecer de novo numa luta massa.

**Lucas: **-_-!

**Holy: **Enfim, vamos lá pra Konoha. Shizune deve estar esperando a gente. '-'

**E é assim que termina mais um capítulo da série. Todos vão até Konoha conversando, felizes por uma missão ter acabado, desejando ter um pouco de paz por um tempo. Mas o que será que o destino os aguarda? Não perca no próximo episódio: "****Ao Cair da Noite****"! ;D**


	6. Ao Cair Da Noite

**Os 11 gennins chegam a Konoha. Já era à noite, mas quando eles pensam que vão dormir em paz, Shizune aparece rapidamente na entrada de Konoha.**

**Shizune: **Ainda bem que eu consegui achar vocês!

**Holy:** O que houve? Oõ

**Shizune: **Tem uma coisa acontecendo na cidade...

**Todos: **OÕ?

**Shizune: **Tem pessoas sendo assassinadas desde que a noite chegou.

**Todos: **Assassinadas?

**Shizune: **Sim! Mas há uma coisa diferente. Elas estão aparecendo com marcas de mordidas no pescoço.

**Todos: **MORDIDAS?

**Shizune: **Aham, e, supostamente, concluímos que são vampiros.

**Todos: **VAMPIROS?

**Shizune: **E eles mandaram uma carta.

**Shizune abre a carta, onde estava escrito:**

"_Até o amanhecer, toda Konoha será aniquilada. Mataremos um por um por um até acharmos o que nós queremos: O sacrifício voluntário."_

**Todos: **SACRIFÍCIO VOLUNTÁRIO?

**Shizune: **Sim, eu pesquisei nos arquivos e achei um pergaminho onde fala da história de uma vila de pessoas que foram transformadas em vampiros e foram adormecidos. Segundo a lenda, um dia eles acordariam para achar um sacrifício voluntário para que possuíssem poderes maiores, não necessitassem mais de sangue para sobreviver, e ficassem imortais. E eles pressentiram que esse sacrifício é daqui de Konoha.

**Todos: **OÕ?

**Mari: **Amei! Onde eles estão? Pode dizer que eles podem me morder agora mesmo!

**Mari corre um pouco pra frente, mas a May segura ela.**

**May: **Você não vai a lugar algum. -_-

**Holy: **Então, o que nós devemos fazer?

**Shizune: **Eu geralmente mandaria vocês irem para suas casas, mas de nada adiantará. Vários ninjas estão pela cidade caçando os vampiros. Então vocês irão caçá-los também, espalhem-se pela cidade.

**Mari: **Mas nós somos 11! D:

**Shizune: **Por isso mesmo eu falei para se espalharem. Agora que vocês são 11 está na hora de vocês montarem grupos menores para, numa missão, vocês se espalharem. Três trios e uma dupla.

**Todos: **GRUPOS MENORES?

**Shizune: **Sim. Decidam os grupos.

**Holy: **Mas fica meio difícil pra a gente decidir. D:!

**Shizune: **Então eu decidirei, dêem-me um minuto.

**Todos: **Oõ!

**Todos ficam ansiosos, conversando. Enquanto isso, Shizune pensa nas opções, então ela decide.**

**Shizune: **Pronto.

**Todos: **D:! E então?

**Shizune: **Os grupos são:

**[MODO OFF: ON]Bom gente, eu iria colocar essa parte no final desse capítulo, mas escolhi colocar agora. Fazendo todo mundo se dividir desde então. Então se vocês quiserem ir beber água ou fazer outra coisa antes de ver a resposta da Shizune, só pra ficarem mais curiosos, seria bem melhor. Huahuahua! Bom, vamos lá. [MODO OFF: OFF]**

**Shizune: **Na verdade, nem vou falar agora. Por que você quis enganar os leitores? ¬¬!

**Ah, é só para eles ficarem mais curiosos. –QQ**

**Shizune: **Enfim, se separem. Eu irei até alguns e falarei atrás de quem eles devem ir. ;D!

**Todos: **Ok!

**Os 11 se separam pela cidade. Enquanto isso, na zona leste da cidade, Wagner caminha procurando por algum dos vampiros. E ele encontra justamente um vampiro forte.**

**Cuatro: **O que uma criança faz acordada por essas ruas à essa hora?

**Wagner: **¬¬!

**Cuatro: **Você não acha que vai me derrotar sozinho, acha?

**Wagner: **Por que eu não derrotaria?

**Cuatro: **Tá certo que eu sou o 4º, mas não quer dizer que eu seja fraco.

**Wagner: **Como assim, o 4º?

**Cuatro: **Existem 4 de nós. Eu, o 4º sou baseado na força, por isso sou grande.

**Wagner: **Quer dizer que, no caso, já que você é o 4º, você é o mais fraco?

**Cuatro: **Sim.

**Wagner: **Pelo menos isso.

**Wagner solta vários insetos que vão em direção ao Cuatro, mas o mesmo esmaga os insetos facilmente.**

**Wagner: **OO!

**Cuatro: **Eu falei que minha força é surpreendente. Mas, você nem me deu tempo para me apresentar, eu sou o Cuatro.

**Wagner: **Espanhol? '-'

**Cuatro: **Sim, é legal. :D! Agora vamos à sua morte.

**Cuatro pula em direção à Wagner com um soco, mas uma corrente aparece em volta de Cuatro e o puxa um pouco de volta, e ele cai no chão.**

**Cuatro: **O que foi isso?

**Katharine: **Aff, como você é pesado. -_-

**Katharine pula e aparece do lado de Wagner. Seguidamente, Dan aparece atrás deles.**

**Dan: **Até que enfim achei vocês. ¬¬!

**Katharine: **Mentira que você vai ficar com a gente né? -'

**Dan: **Eu também não queria ficar com você. unf!

**Wagner: **Não é melhor vocês pararem de discutir e prestarem atenção ao inimigo ali? '-'

**Cuatro:** Incrível como vocês são tão fracos. Pensei que a vila de Konoha fosse mais forte.

**Katharine: **Quem você chamou de "fracos"? Ò.Ó!

**Dan e Wagner seguram Katharine, que ia até o Cuatro.**

**Wagner: **Calma aí! Vamos mostrar para ele quem é o fraco aqui.

**Cuatro: **Coragem não vai bastar para me derrotar. (:

**Dan: **Veremos! Baika no Jutsu!

**O Cuatro pula, e desce na direção deles.**

**Dan: **Deixa comigo! Nikudan Sensha!

**Dan fica rodando em forma de bola e pula, chocando-se com o Cuatro. Então, após o choque Dan volta para o chão e o Cuatro cai no chão, de onde ele pulou.**

**Katharine: **É a nossa chance!

**Wagner: **Minha vez!

**Vários insetos vão em direção do Cuatro e o cercam, tapando a visão dele do lado de fora.**

**Wagner: **Katharine! É com você!

**Katharine: **Deixa comigo!

**Katharine pula com um pergaminho aberto e gira, jogando várias armas vão em direção do Cuatro. Então, quando as armas estão perto dele, um raio negro é solto nas armas e nos insetos desviando-os. Então uma outra pessoa aparece em cima de uma das casas (mas não dá pra ver seu rosto, só se vê a silhueta). Então o Cuatro foge, deixando Wagner, Katharine e Dan sem saber o que fazer.**

**Dan: **O que foi isso? Oõ

**Katharine: **Parece que ele correu. Hehe

**Wagner: **Acho melhor a gente procurar os outros agora. D:

**Então eles três vão atrás dos outros 8 para falar sobre o Cuatro. Enquanto isso, não tão longe dali, Heidy estava andando pela cidade, quando vê alguém um pouco longe dela. Então ela grita:**

**Heidy: **Senhor, recomendo que volte para sua casa e permaneça lá, por medidas de segurança!

**O homem some e aparece atrás dela. Então ele sussurra no ouvido dela:**

**Tres: **Eu estou aqui porque eu quero.

**Ele sorri, e ela fica paralizada. Então, por impulso, Heidy usa o Chakra no Mesu nas duas mãos e gira (tentando cortá-lo), mas ele se desvia, por pouco.**

**Tres: **Esse foi um golpe bem inteligente. Mas não será o bastante para me derrotar.

**Heidy: **Não importa como...

**Heidy olha para trás do Tres.**

**Heidy: **Mas você vai ser derrotado do mesmo jeito!

**Yago: **Gatsūga!

**Yago e Inuspiido atacam Tres, mas ele se desvia. Assim que ele pisa em cima de uma das casas:**

**Luana: **Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!

**Vários pássaros de gelo voam rapidamente em direção do Tres, mas ele corre, com uma grande velocidade, e mesmo assim os pássaros tentam seguir ele, então ele some e aparece atrás dos pássaros e começa a correr entre eles, rapidamente, batendo em cada um, destruindo-os.**

**Tres: **Vocês vão precisar de jutsus melhores para me derrotar!

**Tres corre rapidamente e chuta Yago, Luana e Inuspiido, fazendo-os cair perto de Heidy.**

**Tres: **Vocês estão completamente ferrados!

**Tres começa a correr em volta deles, criando um tornado em volta deles.**

**Luana: **Ótimo, primeira luta do meu time e nós já vamos ser derrotados. -'

**Heidy: **T_T! E agora? O que a gente vai fazer?

**Yago: **Se tentarmos acertar ele, batendo nesse tornado, o golpe talvez seja grande, e então seremos jogados para cá de volta.

**Heidy: **Provavelmente... D:

**Luana: **Eu tenho uma idéia!

**Yago e Heidy: **Qual? Oõ!

**Luana: **Vejam e aprendam, crianças inocentes: Hyōrō no Jutsu!

**Uma grande barreira de gelo vai em direção a um dos lados do tornado, então, quando a barreira toca no tornado, Tres é congelado.**

**Heidy: **Sugoi!

**Yago: **Boa, Luana! Belo golpe.

**Luana: **xD!

**De repente, uma outra pessoa aparece ao longe e então o Cuatro aparece e quebra o gelo que cobria o Tres, soltando-o. E depois os três vão embora.**

**Heidy: **Quem eram aqueles? Oõ

**Luana: **Deviam ser outros vampiros.

**Yago: **Vamos procurar os outros!

**Quando eles três estavam indo embora, Wagner, Katharine e Dan aparecem e falam que estavam atrás do Cuatro. Então os 6 seguem os vampiros. Enquanto isso, Shizune conversava com Inoichi:**

**Shizune: **Inoichi! Rápido! Preciso que repasse essas informações sobre os vampiros.

**Inoichi: **Repassar para quem? '-'

**Shizune: **Um Yamanaka loiro...

**Inoichi: **Loiro? -_-!

**Shizune: **Que usa uma roupa laranja. D:

**Inoichi: **Ah, sei quem é. Quais são as informações?

**Shizune sussurra no ouvido dele.**

**Inoichi: **Ok. Vou passar agora.

**Através da telepatia, possuída pelo clã Yamanaka, Inoichi repassa as informações para o Holy sobre os vampiros e o mesmo repassa para seus amigos. Enquanto isso, Cuatro, Tres e um outro vampiro corriam por ali e perceberam a presença de mais uma pessoa.**

**...: **Esperem um pouco, tem mais alguém por aqui.

**Mari estava caminhando pela cidade quando recebeu o aviso do Holy.**

**Holy (por telepatia) para os amigos: **Atenção! Shizune acabou de me falar que existem 4 vampiros na cidade! Um, chamado de Cuatro é de aparência grande e forte, esse é o mais fraco dos 4. Depois, vem o Tres, sua aparência é magra e alta, esse é o 3º mais forte. Depois vem a Dos, ela é uma mulher de aparência bem esbelta e bonita, essa é a 2ª mais forte. E, por último, vem o Uno, esse é de aparência musculosa, e é o líder e o mais forte de todos. Tomem extremamente cuidado!

**Mari (conversando sozinha): **Ai, musculoso? Amei! Queria achar esses vampiros. D:

**Uno: **Falando sobre nós?

**Sim, a pessoa que havia ajudado Cuatro e Tres foi o Uno, o líder dos vampiros. Os três aparecem em cima de uma casa.**

**Mari: **Vampiros! O que vocês querem? Me pegar. :D

**Uno: **Hmm... Talvez...

**De repente Nick aparece na frente da Mari.**

**Nick: **Vocês não vão pegar ninguém por aqui. ¬¬!

**Mari: **Você é do meu time? Oõ

**Nick: **Aham! :D!

**Mari: **Ai meu Deus! Que a outra seja a May!

**A Mari cruza os dedos.**

**Nick: **-_-! Mari, use logo a rajada de vento neles!

**Mari (sussurando no ouvido de Nick): **Mas eu não quero usar. D:

**Nick: **Use logo! ¬¬!

**Mari: **Tá. T_T! Ninpou: Kamaitachi!

**Uma rajada de vento é jogada na direção dos vampiros. Mas eles correm para a direita, desviando-se. Seguidamente, May aparece atrás deles.**

**May: **Vampiros! Tão sexys! Eu queria um desses pra mim. :D

**Uno: **Ela... Gostou de nós? Tres, pegue-a!

**Tres corre para trás da May e dá um golpe no ombro dela, desmaiando-a. Então os 3 vão embora.**

**Mari: **EBA! A May é do meu time \o/!

**Nick: **¬¬! É, MAS ELA FOI RAPTADA!

**Mari: **D:! Aff, maldita! Os vampiros já eram meus! Ò.Ó

**Nick: **Você é louca. -_-!

**Heidy, Yago, Luana, Wagner, Katharine e Dan aparecem, e então Nick avisa que May foi raptada, supostamente para ser o sacrifício. Então os 8 seguem os vampiros. Enquanto isso, Holy já estava entediado, vagando pela cidade.**

**Holy: **Ótimo, não tem ninguém por aqui. Acho que vou sentar e esperar até que prendam os 4. -_-!

**Mas, quando ele ia se sentar, ele sente que alguém está chegando e ele fica alerta. Então uma mulher aparece na frente dele, mas um pouco longe.**

**Dos: **O que um anjo faz nessas ruas a essa hora?

**Holy: **Valeu pelo elogio de "anjo", ser loiro é bom demais né?

**Dos: **Parece que sim, mas eu não sou loira. Quem sabe, você não me deixa dar uma mordida nesse seu pescoço em?

**Holy: **OO! Sai daqui sua vaca, era só o que me faltava, uma vampira atirada. -_-!

**Dos: **Você me chamou de vaca? Ah seu ...! Você vai se arrepender disso!

**Dos faz um movimento, com a mão direita, da frente para a direita, lançando vários morcegos na direção de Holy, mas ele pula, desviando-se dos morcegos, então eles voltam de novo e ele se desvia novamente. Então eles param em volta de Dos.**

**Dos: **Vai ficar só desviando ou vai atacar? (:

**Holy: **Eu não quero atacar por motivos pessoais. Sabe, eu poderia chamar alguém para cá, mas com esse seu poder inútil, não vejo problema algum em esperar alguém chegar. –Q

**Dos: **Ora, seu...!

**Ela cria mais morcegos, que ficam em volta dela.**

**Holy: **Droga...! ¬¬!

**Dos: **Quem mandou me provocar? Adeusinho, meu anjo!

**Holy: **Seu nada! Oõ!

**Dos: **Então, só "Adeusinho, anjo"!

**A grande quantidade de morcegos vai em direção do Holy, mas, quando eles chegam perto dele, uma parede de terra é formada na frente dele, e os morcegos se chocam nela, desfazendo-se.**

**Dos: **O QUÊ? Oõ

**Lucas aparece ao lado de Holy, e desfaz a parede.**

**Lucas: **Quase que você morreu né? :D

**Holy: **Eu não. Se esqueceu que eu sinto chakra? Eu percebi que você estava perto. v.v

**Lucas: **-_-!

**Holy: **Aff, agora que eu notei. Você é do meu time? ¬¬! Isso que dá fazer sorteio com algumas pessoas. D:

**Lucas: **¬¬! Essa é a Dos?

**Holy: **Sim, ela é uma...

**Holy é interrompido por um chicote, da Dos, que puxa ele para trás dela, fazendo ele cair no chão. Então ela fica com o chicote na mão, mas sem segurar nada.**

**Dos: **Olha, não sabia que havia tantas pessoas bonitas aqui em Konoha. :D

**Lucas: **Tá falando de mim? Oõ! Gostei dela.

**Dos vai para perto dele e fala no ouvido dele:**

**Dos: **Então você deixa eu te dar uma mordida nesse seu pescoçinho?

**Lucas fica assustado, então a Dos lambe a bochecha direita dele. Holy, se levanta e grita.**

**Holy: **Chuta que é macumba viu?

**Dos fica com raiva e vira:**

**Dos: **O que você falou? Ò.Ó!

**Ela joga o chicote para pegá-lo de novo, mas o Holy coloca o braço na frente e o chicote acaba agarrando o braço dele. Então ela tenta puxá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, ele puxa para o lado dele, como numa espécie de cabo de guerra.**

**Dos: **Não vai me ajudar aqui, querido? Depois eu te dou uma mordidinha. ;)

**Lucas pensa um pouco e diz:**

**Lucas: **Nem que a vaca tussa.

**Dos fica assustada e Holy grita:**

**Holy: **Acho que você quis dizer: "Nem que VOCÊ tussa" né? Huahuahuahua

**Dos olha para o Holy com raiva e tira o chicote dele.**

**Dos: **Ora, seu! Basta! Eu vou matar você!

**Lucas corre para o lado de Holy.**

**Lucas: **Não vai não.

**Holy: **Ninguém vai morrer aqui, a não ser você. ¬¬!

**De repente Uno, Tres e Cuatro aparecem em cima de uma das casas, e o Uno fala:**

**Uno: **Dos, venha. Acho que conseguimos o nosso sacrifício voluntário.

**Holy olha e vê a May no braço do Cuatro.**

**Holy: **Mas... É a May!

**Dos olha para Lucas e Holy.**

**Dos: **Depois a gente se resolve. ;)!

**Os quatro vampiros somem e todos chegam, inclusive os outros 8. Então todos começam a falar sobre os vampiros e Shizune decide que eles devem descansar, porque, de noite, ela e alguns jounins vão atrás da May. Então os 10 vão descansar, mas combinam que pela noite, eles vão, escondidos, atrás dela.**

**O dia se passa e a noite chega, os 10 se reúnem na entrada de Konoha. Holy sente uma concentração de chakra um pouco longe dali. Então os 10 vão até lá. Dentro da floresta, eles acham uma casa. Então eles observam, e entram nela. Seguidamente, eles se deparam com um selo no chão, a May no centro dele(deitada, presa) e os 4 vampiros em volta do selo.**

**Uno: **Chegaram tarde demais! Está na hora de verificar se ela é o sacrifício voluntário!

**Os 4 apontam para a May:**

**Uno, Dos, Tres e Cuatro: **La noche más oscura, que nos da la libertad, revise su sacrificio!

**Os 10: **Isso é uma... Conjuração?

**Uno, Dos, Tres e Cuatro: **La inmortalidad, libre tu mismo!

**May: **Ai droga.

**A May fecha os olhos, e os 4 esperam como se algo fosse acontecer, mas nada acontece.**

**Uno: **Não é ela!

**May: **Eu não gosto de vocês, tanto assim. ):

**Tres: **Droga! Cuatro, tire ela daí.

**Cuatro: **Tá. -'!

**O cuatro tira ela e a joga nos outros 10, mas eles agarram ela.**

**Tres: **E agora? O último dia é hoje!

**Os 11 vão embora, na direção de Konoha, para avisar a Shizune a localidade deles.**

**Uno: **Dos, rápido, vá para o centro do selo e veja se você pressente o sacrifício.

**Dos vai para o centro do selo e fecha os olhos.**

**Dos: **SIM! A pessoa escolhida passou por aqui! E eu pressinto parte dela em vocês 3!

**Uno: **É isso! A garota do vento!

**Tres: **Eu vou pegá-la!

**Tres vai atrás dos 11 e alcança eles, então ele pega a Mari, rapidamente e corre de volta para a casa.**

**Nick: **Droga! Ele pegou a Mari!

**May: **Ótimo, então ela realmente gostava mais deles do que eu. -_-

**Os 10 voltam para a casa, enquanto isso, Mari já estava presa e os 4 apontam para ela:**

**Uno, Dos, Tres e Cuatro: **La noche más oscura, que nos da la libertad, revise su sacrificio!

**Os 10 chegam na casa, mas:**

**Uno, Dos, Tres e Cuatro: **La inmortalidad, libre tu mismo!

**O selo brilha e se desfaz.**

**Uno: **É ela! Mordam-a!

**Então os 10 impedem eles. Yago, Heidy e Luana levam o Tres para fora da casa. Wagner, Katharine e Dan também levam o Cuatro para fora da casa. Uno e Dos permanecem cara a cara com Holy, May, Nick e Lucas.**

**Holy: **Nós vamos levar a Dos para longe daqui, vocês conseguem derrotar esse Uno?

**May: **Pode deixar conosco. :)!

**Nick: **Vamos derrotá-lo com todo prazer!

**Holy: **Oks!

**Holy e Lucas vão com a Dos para fora da casa, enquanto Nick e May ficam cara a cara com o Uno.**

**Então as posições ficam assim:**

**- Wagner, Katharine e Dan VS Cuatro na floresta, ao oeste da casa.**

**- Luana, Yago e Heidy VS Tres na floresta, ao leste da casa.**

**- Holy e Lucas VS Dos na floresta, à frente da casa.**

**- Mari(que está presa), May e Nick VS Uno, dentro da casa.**

**Ao oeste da casa:**

**Cuatro: **Então vocês acham que podem me derrotar né?

**Katharine: **Sim, e todos nós combinamos de derrotar vocês rapidamente. Então, espero que você tenha aproveitado demais a sua vida.

**Katharine abre um pergaminho e lança várias armas na direção do Cuatro, ele bate no chão, criado uma barreira de terra que rebate as armas.**

**Dan: **Acho melhor irmos todos juntos. '-'

**Wagner: **Não, se atacarmos diretamente teremos mais trabalho. Eu tenho uma idéia.

**Wagner lança vários insetos na frente do Cuatro, tapando a visão dele. Então Katharine fica numa árvore, atrás do Cuatro, e abre um pergaminho, que vira uma corrente de ferro, então ela lança no Cuatro e o prende.**

**Cuatro: **O quê?

**Katharine: **Você está finalizado!

**Dan pula (por cima dos insetos) e desce como uma bola grande, na direção do quatro, e bate nele. Cuatro cai no chão, depois do golpe certeiro e então Wagner usa os insetos para picarem ele, matando-o de vez.**

**Wagner: **É isso aí! Esse time é massa! :D!

**Dan: **Aham! :)

**Katharine: **Claro, eu estou no time né? ;)

**Wagner e Dan: **-_-!

**Ao leste da casa:**

**Tres: **Como vocês acham que vão me vencer? Deveriam desistir logo.

**Luana: **Ora, nós vamos vencer você igual à outra vez. :D

**Tres: **Veremos! ¬¬

**Heidy: **Deixa comigo!

**Tres: **Você? Vai fazer o quê? Ahuahuhau

**Heidy aponta para trás do Tres, ele vira e vê a Tsuka, no céu. Então ela balança as asas e várias penas afiadas vão em direção dele. Ele corre para trás, desviando-se, mas Heidy, ao mesmo tempo, corre na direção dele com o Chakra no Mesu, então ela corta alguns tecidos musculares dele, fazendo ele cair, cansado, no chão.**

**Heidy: **Vai Luana!

**Tres: **Droga. OO!

**Luana: **Hyōrō no Jutsu!

**A barreira de gelo vai na direção da Heidy, que se desvia, correndo para a esquerda, então a barreira toca no Tres e congela-o.**

**Luana: **Yago?

**Yago: **Deixa comigo! Gatsūga!

**Yago e Inuspiido acertam o Tres em cheio, matando-o definitivamente.**

**Heidy: **Isso! Toma essa!

**Luana: **Acabamos com ele. :D!

**Yago: **xD!

**Heidy: **Gostei do time, pena que vou ter que segurar vela. Hauhauhauha

**Yago e Luana: **COMO? Ò.Ó!

**Heidy: **Nada, nada. Deixa pra lá. D:

**Enquanto isso, na frente da casa:**

**Dos: **Então, de que forma vocês preferem morrer? :D

**Holy: **Bem velhos, muitos anos depois de hoje, que vai ser o dia que você vai morrer.

**Dos: **¬¬! Eu vou matar vocês!

**Ela lança vários morcegos na direção deles 2, mas:**

**Lucas: **Doton: Doryūheki!

**A barreira de terra protege os 2 dos morcegos, que se chocam, desfazendo-se.**

**Lucas (atrás da barreira): **E então? Qual o plano?

**Holy: **Você mata ela que eu auxilio. '-'

**Lucas: **Só isso? ¬¬!

**Holy: **Sim. v.v

**Lucas: **Você acha que eu vou matar ela sozinho? Ela é a 2ª mais forte. -_-

**Holy: **Você não está sozinho, eu vou te ajudar, se esqueceu? :D

**Lucas: **-_-! Então tá, mas fique atento.

**A barreira é desfeita.**

**Dos: **Até que enfim, pensei que a conversa não ia acabar nunca. Ai ai...

**Holy: **Acabamos quando quisermos. ¬¬!

**Dos: **Ai ai...

**Holy: **Pode acabar com ela. -'

**Lucas: **Com todo o prazer. Doton: Domu no Jutsu!

**A pele de Lucas fica completamente marrom, criando uma boa defesa e um bom ataque.**

**Dos: **O que é isso? Oõ

**Lucas: **Só um jutsu novo.

**Lucas corre até Dos, ela solta vários morcegos mas, ao se chocarem nele, os morcegos somem, então ele dá um murro em Dos, mas ela se desvia, pega o chicote, joga nele e gira jogando Lucas numa árvore. Holy vai até ele e cura-o.**

**Holy: **Só poder não vai adiantar, tome cuidado com o chicote.

**Lucas: **Percebi. -_-! Vou tentar vencer ela.

**Lucas vai até ela de novo, então ela solta um monte de morcegos que ficam em volta dele, tapando a visão do mesmo. Então ela joga o chicote no pescoço dele e puxa ele, que cai no chão. Então ela, preparada para dar uma mordida nele:**

**Dos: **Quais são suas últimas palavras?

**Lucas olha para Holy, mas esse último fica sem saber o que fazer. Então ela lambe a bochecha de Lucas.**

**Dos: **Eu vou amar morder você.

**Quando ela vai morder, Holy aparece atrás dela e pega no cabelo dela.**

**Holy: **Só por cima do meu cadáver!

**Ele puxa o cabelo dela e a joga longe (como ela faz com o chicote). Lucas se solta.**

**Lucas: **Pensei que fosse deixar ela me morder. -_-

**Holy: **Não vejo motivo algum para fazer uma coisa dessas. ¬¬

**Dos se levanta.**

**Dos: **Resolveu atacar agora, anjo?

**Holy: **Eu matei alguém, mas eu não soube diferenciar. Eu não assassinei ninguém, eu matei em extrema defesa. ;D

**Lucas: **Até que enfim você entendeu. -_-

**Holy: **¬¬!

**Dos: **Então, isso quer dizer que você vai tentar me matar agora, anjo?

**Holy: **Sim, mas eu vou avisar uma coisa pra você.

**Dos: **?

**Holy: **Você não está liberada para me chamar de anjo! Raigen Raikōchū!

**Uma luz intensa sai do Holy, Dos cobre os olhos.**

**Dos: **O que é isso?

**Lucas aproveita e corre até Dos e dá um murro intenso nela, então ela é empurrada, pelo impacto, e bate numa árvore, caindo no chão. Então ela vai se levantando aos poucos.**

**Dos: **O que... Vocês... Vão fazer?

**Dos cansada, não consegue se mover. Então, quando Lucas ia matar ela, Holy segura o braço esquerdo dele.**

**Holy: **Não, deixa comigo.

**Lucas: **Tá. '-'

**Holy: **Adeus, Dos.

**Dos: **Ahn? Oo

**Holy: **Ah, só pra lembrar. Você já vai tarde.

**Dos: **O quê...?

**Holy(para Lucas): **Cuide do meu corpo.

**Lucas: **Ok. ;)

**Holy: **Ninpou: Shintenshin no Jutsu!

**O corpo do Holy ia cair, mas Lucas segura ele (que nem aquela cena do clássico da luta de Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji VS Dosu, Zaku e Kin).**

**Holy(no corpo da Dos): **Ótimo, vai ser bom acabar com essa vaca.

**Lucas: **O que você vai fazer? '-'

**Holy(no corpo da Dos) vai até o corpo original dele(que Lucas estava segurando) e tira uma kunai com kibaku fuuda e volta para o canto onde estava anteriormente.**

**Holy(no corpo da Dos): **Você vai ver. ;D

**Holy joga a kunai para cima, e quando a kunai está prestes a acertar Dos:**

**Holy: **Kai!

**Holy volta para o corpo original e ativa o selo. Explodindo-o na Dos e matando-a de vez.**

**Lucas: **OO!

**Holy: **Sorry, mas não consegui suportar ela. D:

**Lucas: **Hehe.

**Holy: **xP!

**E enquanto isso dentro da casa:**

**Nick: **May, você sabe o que fazer.

**May: **Ok!

**Uno: **Não sei o que é, mas não vai adiantar. :D

**Nick: **Byakugan!

**Nick vai até o Uno e usa o Jyuuken, Uno se desvia e Nick fica tentando acertá-lo várias vezes, então o Nick se afasta.**

**Uno: **Cadê a sua amiga?

**Nick aponta para trás dele e o Uno vira, vendo May e Mari (solta, já em pé).**

**Uno: **O que vocês acham que vão fazer?

**May anda para a direita e Mari para esquerda, então:**

**May: **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!

**Mari: **Ninpou: Kamaitachi!

**Uno: **Não vai adiantar!

**Dois raios saem das mãos de Uno (cada raio sai de cada mão) chocando-se com os ataques das duas, anulando-os.**

**Uno: **Nenhum ataque de vocês vai ter efeito contra mim.

**Mari: **E você acha que não sabíamos? Por isso fizemos a nossa própria estratégia. Poupando o nosso tempo. ;D!

**Uno: **O quê?

**Nick aparece atrás do Uno e usa o Jyuuken nele, então Uno cai no chão e Nick vai para trás da Mari e da May.**

**Uno: **O que vocês vão fazer agora?

**Mari e May: **Acabar com você!

**Mari: **Ninpou: Daikamaitachi!

**May: **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!

**Uno: **Essa não. D:!

**Dessa vez, elas unem os ataques, criando um fogo em forma de vento, queimando o Uno intensamente, matando-o de vez.**

**Nick: **/medo de vocês. Oõ

**Mari: **Quem mandou ele abusar do meu gosto pelos vampiros? Unf

**May: **Pois é, pra mim chega desses vampiros ruins. Ah não ser que eles sejam bem sexys. /e2

**Mari: **Com certeza! /e8

**Nick: **Já sei o que eu vou ter que passar. -_-

**Holy: **E aí? Derrotaram ele? :D

**Mari: **Aham e você? '-'

**Holy: **Aham, a vaca foi pro brejo. Hauhauhuahuauah

**Mari: **:P

**Vários ninjas de Konoha chegam juntamente com Shizune, que havia percebido que eles haviam sumido. Então os 11 voltam para Konoha, no caminho, Tsuka aparece com o novo capítulo:**

**Heidy: **NovoS! v.v! Aqui estão os capítulos 476 e 477:

**Todos lêem.**

**Lucas: **Gostei da parte do Sasuke com o Susanoo

**Mari: **Depois que li o 476 pensei que o Sasuke ia morrer, mas era óbvio que ele não ia.

**May: **É claro que não, Sasuke não pode morrer. /e2

**Mari: **/e8

**Luana: **Eu notei que, cada vez que o Danzou morre, um dos olhos do braço dele fecha. '-'

**Nick: **Também percebi isso. Era o mínimo que Karin tinha que perceber, já que não está fazendo nada. :P

**Holy: **Inútil. Tsc tsc

**Yago: **Mas aquele final do 477 com o ITACHI APARECENDO, foi chocante. Oo

**Holy: **Eu espero que ele realmente não tenha morrido e aquilo não seja um genjutsu. D:!

**Holy olha pra Lucas, que é fã do Itachi.**

**Lucas: **Concordo, tô torcendo para que ele não tenha morrido. :D!

**Holy: **Era de se esperar. xP! Mas vamos lá pra Konoha.

**Enquanto eles vão caminhando, todos citam do que gostaram mais:**

**Dan: **Foi legal bater no Cuatro. :D

**Katharine: **Pra mim o melhor foi acorrentar ele.

**Wagner: **Pra mim foi fazer os insetos picarem ele, no final. xD

**Heidy: **Eu acho que a melhor parte foi cortar os tecidos musculares do Tres.

**Luana: **Eu gostei de congelar ele. :P

**Yago: **E eu gostei de bater nele no final. :)

**Lucas: **Pra mim, a melhor parte foi bater na Dos, depois que o Holy usou aquela ilusão da luz lá.

**Holy: **Pra mim, com certeza a melhor parte foi me livrar daquela vaca com o Shintenshin e a kunai com kibaku fuuda. ;D

**Nick: **Eu gostei de fazer o Uno ficar cansado.

**Mari: **Eu amei a parte em que eu e a May unimos os nossos jutsus. (:

**May: **Eu gostei de ver vários homens sexys hoje, incluindo uns ninjas que apareceram no final. /e8

**Todos: **OÕ? Safada. -_-

**May: **Eu não sou safada eu só sei aproveitar. Unf

**Nisso eles já haviam chegado na entrada de Konoha, de repente uma pessoa aparece atrás da May.**

**Feijão: **De quem você estava falando em?

**May: **Nada amor. D:!

**Feijão: **Seei... Vou lá pra casa fazer a pipoca para a gente assistir o filme Atividade Paranormal. :D! Sim, o Holy está fazendo propaganda de filmes piratas na fic dele. ):

**Holy: **Morra! Ò.Ó!

**May: **Terror! AMO! Vai indo lá que já já eu vou. :D

**Feijão: **Tá. ^^

**Feijão vai embora.**

**Mari: **Ih May, se salvou por pouco em?

**May: **-_-!

**Holy: **Pois é, a May é a nova Titi (aquele dentuço da Turma da Mônica) e o Feijão é o novo Aninha (a namorada de Titi). HUAHUAHUAHAU

**Todos têm uma crise de risos.**

**May: **¬¬! COMO É?

**Holy: **Nada, deixa pra lá. D:

**May: **v.v!

**Holy: **Mas eu ouvi bem? Atividade Paranormal? O filme que TODO MUNDO me deixou na mão porque ninguém quis assistir COMIGO? :D! Vamos todos pra lá gente!

**May: **EPA! O Feijão ME chamou pra assistir com ele, e tem gente aqui que nem quer assistir. ¬¬

**Holy: **Eu sei, mas a fic é minha e esse povo vai assistir, quer queiram, quer não queiram. So, Let's go!

**May: **NÃÃÃOOO! D:!

**Todos correm para a casa do Feijão e a May corre atrás deles. Então é assim que termina a noite, o povo todo feliz por ter vencido 4 vampiros e ainda vão assistir Atividade Paranormal(que por sinal eu ainda não assisti, já que ninguém quis ir comigo. E agora saiu do cinema! Só por DVD mesmo, que ainda ninguém quer assistir T_T!). Não percam o próximo episódio de NATAL: "****A very cold christmas: The Ice Queen****"! Esse vai ser massa! ;D!**


	7. A Very Cold Christimas: The Ice Queen

**Especial de Natal, gente! Espero que gostem. xD!**

**Mah: Demorou em?**

**Shiu. e.e**

**Mah: E Natal em janeiro?**

**Sim. Qual o pró? Ò.Ó! Ou quer morrer nesse capítulo?**

**Mah: Você se atreveria a tentar me matar? *Abre os leques.***

**¬¬'! Enfim, sim é em janeiro mesmo porque eu estava com preguiça de fazer antes. Então... Vamos lá!  
**

**Só pra avisar. A fic vai sofrer algumas mudanças. Não terá mais revelações de capítulos do mangá e o tempo não será o mesmo do mangá. É só pra não deixar tudo meio confuso. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Após verem o filme, todos saem da casa do Feijão. Shizune aparece, correndo sozinha.**

**Shizune: **Rápido! Venham comigo!

**Ela sai correndo. Por um instante, todos ficam parados, mas quando olham para direção de onde Shizune veio e está indo, eles vêem uma luz azul, bem intensa, brilhando. Então eles não pensam duas vezes e correm atrás dela.**

**Shizune de repente para, os 11 chegam logo em seguida. **

**Shizune: **Rápido! Vou precisar de alguém que possa fazer uma barreira na nossa frente.

**Lucas e May: **Eu posso!

**Eles olham um para o outro.**

**Shizune: **Bom, os dois irão fazer. Rápido!

**Então eles dois usam o Doton: Doryūheki.** **Uma espécie de vento frio passa por eles congelando tudo. Depois, eles desfazem a barreira e seguem Shizune pela cidade, onde tudo e todos congelaram.**

**Eles perguntam a Shizune quem fez isso, então ela se vira e diz:**

**Shizune: **Yuki.

**Todos: **Quem?

**Shizune: **Yuki, esse é o nome dela. É a chamada Koori no Joou.

**Todos: **Koori no Joou? Oõ

**OBS: Yuki = Neve, Koori = Gelo, Joou = Rainha.**

**Shizune: **Isso. Ela vive nas montanhas geladas.

**Mah: **Mas e agora? O que iremos fazer?

**Shizune: **Vamos ter que ir atrás dela. Além de que amanhã é 24 de dezembro.

**Lucas: **Falta pouco para o Natal...

**May: **Você quer enfrentar ela? Oõ

**Shizune: **Se quisermos trazer a vila de volta, sim. Vamos todos até ela.

**Yago: **Mas e a vila? Vai ficar desprotegida?

**Shizune: **É só irmos rápido. Ela é muito forte pra vocês enfrentá-la sozinhos.

**Luana: **Mas nós já enfrentamos várias pessoas fortes.

**Shizune: **Haha. E você acha que eles chegam aos pés dela? O nome dela já fala por si só... Ela é uma rainha do gelo!

**Holy: **Só me faltava essa. Vai me dizer que a música "Ice Queen" se refere a ela? -_-

**Shizune: **Ahn?

**Holy: **Ah... Nada. É uma música que eu gosto.

**Luana: **Rainha do gelo nada... Eu que sou a rainha do gelo. v.v

**Holy: **Nem, só tem lugar pra um. E esse sou eu, o rei do gelo. ;D

**Luana: **Rainha do gelo!

**Holy: **Rei do gelo!

**Holy e Luana ficam se encarando e depois viram pro outro lado, com raiva.**

**Shizune: **Acho que vocês dois vão querer matar ela né?

**Holy e Luana: **Sim! Ò.Ó

**Shizune: **Ótimo. E então? Vamos?

**Então todos partem. A viagem dura várias horas. Então eles chegam à tarde do dia 24 de dezembro às montanhas geladas. Tudo era gelo, para todas as direções, então eles avistam uma caverna e chegam perto dela.**

**Luana: **Que massa. Tudo aqui é gelo, daí não preciso gastar chakra para fazê-lo.

**Shizune: **Mas isso é bom pra ela também. Olhem, ali está a caverna dela.

**Katharine: **E agora? O que vamos fazer?

**Shizune:** Isso.

**Shizune atira uma kunai com uma kibaku fuuda na caverna, criando uma fumaça. Então, entre as fumaças, aparece uma mulher. Seu corpo é branco, seu cabelo é branco, tudo nela é branco, com excessão dos olhos, que são azuis. Então ela sorri para eles.**

**Yuki: **O que querem aqui, mortais?

**Shizune: **Acho que isso já é óbvio.

**Shizune mostra a sua bandana de Konoha.**

**Yuki: **Ah, entendi. Vocês vieram para morrer.

**Yuki ri.**

**May: **Do que essa lesa está rindo? ¬¬

**Yuki: **De vocês, meu bem. Não têm chance alguma comigo. Eu sou a Rainha do Gelo, se esqueceram?

**Holy: **Que rainha que nada...

**Yuki: **O que disse?

**Luana: **Cão que ladra não morde.

**Yuki: **Está subestimando o meu poder? Você deve ser daquelas que são as mais fracas do grupo.

**Luana: **Prove e me diga. Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki!

**Vários pássaros voam em direção de Yuki, mas ela levanta a mão direita e uma barreira de gelo aparece, fazendo com que os pássaros de gelo se choquem nela. Então a barreira de gelo desce.**

**Yuki: **Vai precisar de mais do que isso para me derrotar.

**Luana:** O... O que foi isso? Oõ

**Yuki: **Eu já disse. Sou a rainha do gelo. Que tal vocês provarem do meu poder?

**Yuki levanta as duas mãos e vários pássaros surgem do gelo, indo em direção à todos. Na mesma hora, os 12 ninjas vêem os milhares de pássaros vindo em sua direção e não sabem o que fazer.**

**Shizune: **Rápido! Quem tem jutsus de longo alcance, use-os!

**Wagner: **Todos de uma vez só?

**Shizune: **Sim! Assim o impacto será maior! Rápido!

**Então todos os que têm jutsus de longo alcance usam-os.**

**Mah: **Ninpou: Kamaitachi!

**May: **Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!

**Katharine abre um pergaminho, soltando várias armas em direção dos pássaros e Heidy faz com que a Tsuka abra as asas e atire várias penas afiadas em direção dos pássaros. Então todos os ataques juntos chocam contra os pássaros, os destruindo, criando uma fumaça. Então todos atravessam a fumaça, correndo, em direção de Yuki.**

**Shizune: **E você vai precisar de mais do que isso para nos derrotar!

**Yuki: **Será?

**Yuki levanta as mãos para o céu e um vento frio é formado e fica em volta dos 12 ninjas. Todos olham para os lados, sem saber o que fazer.**

**Yuki: **Quando esse vento tocar em vocês, todos serão congelados! Quais são suas últimas palavras?

**Holy olha para Luana e eles sorriem.**

**Holy: **Juntos?

**Luana: **Juntos.

**Holy para Yuki.**

**Holy: **Raigen Raikōchū!

**Uma luz brilha nos olhos de Yuki, que cobre os seus olhos e então perde o controle do vento congelante. Ele acaba indo em direção de alguns ninjas. Ele congela Heidy e Yago. Dan, Katharine e Wagner conseguem escapar. Mah e Nick são congelados também. E, quando o vento ia bater em Luana, May fica na frente dela e acaba sendo congelada também.**

**Luana: **May!

**Holy para de fazer o genjutsu e então Yuki vê a situação e começa a rir.**

**Yuki: **Haha. Isso não foi nada. Vocês não podem me deter.

**Shizune: **Cale-se! Você será derrotada!

**Yuki: **Por quem? Esses gennins? Haha, me poupe.

**Shizune olha para baixo. Então Lucas coloca a mão no ombro dela.**

**Lucas: **Nós vamos derrotá-la.

**Shizune sorri e então vê Wagner, Katharine e Dan ficando na frente dela.**

**Katharine: **O meu time vai acabar com você!

**Wagner: **Seu time?

**Dan: **Não tem nada de seu aqui. ¬¬

**Katharine:** Silêncio, estão me atrapalhando. Então... Vamos lá! Você não será perdoada!

**Dan: **Baika no Jutsu!

**Yuki: **Vocês não irão me derrotar com isso. É só eu usar o meu vento para congelá-los!

**Luana: **Isso é o que você pensa. Como eu controlo o gelo, se você criar o seu vento, eu irei usá-lo contra você.

**Yuki: **Você não ousaria!

**Luana: **Tente.

**Luana sorri e Yuki faz uma cara de raiva, mas depois ela começa a rir.**

**Yuki: **Tudo bem, posso derrotá-los sem isso.

**Katharine: **É o que veremos! Vai, Dan!

**Dan: **Nikudan Sensha!

**Dan, em forma de bola, começa a rolar rapidamente em direção à Yuki.**

**Katharine: **Wagner, vamos dar cobertura à ele.

**Wagner: Não, v**ou usar meus insetos para atacar seguidamente.

**Yuki faz vários pássaros de gelo saírem do gelo em direção a Dan. Mas Katharine usa um pergaminho e invoca várias armas, que se chocam em cada pássaro criado pela Yuki. Wagner faz os insetos voarem um pouco atrás de Dan. Então, quando Dan está chegando perto dela, Yuki faz uma barreira de gelo e Dan se choca na barreira. Enquanto isso, Wagner faz os insetos voarem e ficarem em cima de Yuki.**

**Wagner: **Te peguei.

**Então Wagner faz os insetos irem em direção à Yuki. Ela, novamente, faz uma barreira de gelo, fazendo com que os insetos se choquem na barreira, mas, rapidamente, Katharine, que estava ao leste de Yuki, joga uma kunai com kibaku fuuda em Yuki. Yuki não percebe rapidamente e então a kunai atinge ela e faz com que ela caia um pouco longe e as barreiras desapareçam.**

**Yuki: **O que foi isso?

**Katharine: **É a estratégia do meu time.

**Yuki: **Ora, seus...

**Yuki levanta a mão direita e cria o vento frio novamente. Mas, Luana, rapidamente faz com que o vento volte e congele Yuki. Yuki permanece consciente e consegue falar, mas ainda congelada.**

**Luana: **Eu avisei!

**Yuki: **Vocês não vão me derrotar!

**Katharine: **Desculpa, mas o seu reinado acaba aqui!

**Wagner e Dan ficam ao lado de Katharine enquanto Yuki está longe de todos.**

**Katharine: **Sōgu: Tensasai!

**Um dos pergaminhos de Katharine fica sobre o céu e milhares de armas começam a cair, numa enorme velocidade, em cima de Yuki. Após todas as armas caírem, o pergaminho cai no chão e Shizune vai verificar Yuki. Ao chegar lá, ela vê vários pedaços de gelo. Mas, esses pedaços começam a se juntar até formarem Yuki novamente, só que ela não possui batimento algum, como se estivesse morta e congelada.**

**Shizune: **Ela foi... Derrotada!

**Katharine: **Ahá! A Rainha do Gelo foi derrotada pelo meu time!

**Wagner: **Não é o seu time!

**Dan: **Não é de ninguém!

**Katharine: **Calados. v.v

**Enquanto isso, Luana conversa um pouco longe dali.**

**Luana: **Sua irmã não é?

**Lucas: **É, infelizmente.

**Holy: **Esse povo que não gosta de ter irmão... Tsc tsc.

**Luana e Lucas: **Tá falando de quem? Ò.Ó

**Holy: **Ninguém, ninguém. Oõ

**Então os que estavam congeladas voltam ao normal e começam a saber o que aconteceu.**

**Nick: **Não acredito que eu fiquei de fora!

**Mah: **Não só você. e.e

**Heidy: **Eu nem pude ajudar. ç.ç

**Yago: **E eu não pude derrotar ninguém. ç.ç

**May: **Ah, por favor. Deixem de drama. Eu também não pude e nem estou reclamando. v.v

**Lucas: **Eu também queria ter lutado. -_-

**Katharine se aproxima com Wagner e Dan.**

**Katharine: **Ah, não reclamem. Meu time derrotou ela muito bem.

**Holy: **Então ela não era tão forte.

**Katharine, Wagner e Dan: **Como é? Ò.Ó

**Holy: **Nada, nada. e.e

**Shizune então se aproxima do grupo.**

**Luana: **Cadê o corpo dela?

**Shizune: **Eu deixei ele dentro da caverna. É melhor deixar lá mesmo. Bem longe da vila.

**Então todos voltam para Konoha, conversando normalmente. Na noite do dia 25, começa o a festa do Natal e todos os 11 estão sentados numa mesa grande e conversando. Shizune se aproxima e senta com eles na mesa. Ela olha para Holy e Luana.**

**Shizune: **Bom, agora que Yuki está derrotada, vocês já decidiram se é Luana que é a Ice Queen por causa do poder dela ou é o Holy que é o Ice King por causa da sua personalidade quando está com raiva?

**Luana: **A gente decidiu que nós dois seremos.

**Shizune: **Os dois?

**Holy: **Aham. Além dos motivos serem diferentes, os nomes também são diferentes. Então não tem problema. xD

**Shizune: **Então tudo bem.

**Ela ri mas depois arregala os olhos e olha para baixo.**

**Shizune: **Acabo de lembrar que tenho uma notícia ruim para vocês.

**Todos olham para ela com os olhos arregalados.**

**Shizune: **O grupo está muito grande. Alguns de vocês vão ter que sair. E vocês terão que decidir isso agora.

**Todos olham uns para os outros e ficam sem saber o que falar. Katharine levanta a mão.**

**Shizune: **Sim?

**Katharine: **O meu time vai sair. (:

**Wagner e Dan: **Sim, mas não é seu time!

**Shizune: **Vocês têm certeza disso?

**Dan: **Sim, nós ficamos muito bem sendo nós três como foi mostrado recentemente.

**Wagner: **E a gente já tem estratégias juntos então não sairemos perdendo.

**Katharine: **Nós vamos continuar derrotando pessoas fortes. ;)

**Shizune: **Tudo bem então.

**Heidy: **Eu também vou sair. x)

**May: **Você? Por quê?

**Heidy: **Ah, eu preciso treinar mais e vocês têm o Holy como ninja médico também. Não terão problemas. :D

**Shizune: **Ah, boa idéia. Eu posso até treinar você.

**Heidy: **Obrigada.

**Shizune: **Então, acho que está bom agora. São vocês sete, mas ainda vão se dividir em 3 grupos menores, geralmente, nas missões.

**Mah: **Tudo bem. Não houve problema algum. Eu continuarei com o Nick e a May.

**Nick: **Já que já éramos um time mesmo.

**Yago: **E eu continuarei com a Luana.

**May: **Só vocês dois, em?

**Luana: **Calada, May! Ò.Ó

**Lucas: **E como eu e ele já éramos uma dupla, vai continuar do mesmo jeito.

**Holy: **Quer dizer que você vai ficar também? Pensei que você iria querer ficar mais forte sozinho. xD

**Lucas: **Não, ainda estou ficando mais forte atualmente. Então não tem problemas.

**Shizune: **Então pronto. Está tudo bem agora.

**Shizune sai da mesa e os 11 voltam a conversar normalmente. O que eles não perceberam é que uma pessoa os observava de longe, em cima de um telhado. Vendo-os daquele jeito, forma-se um sorriso em sua boca, sabendo que eles nem imaginavam o que os esperava.**

**

* * *

**

**Desculpa ter demorado muito tempo para postar esse capítulo. Mas espero que tenham gostado. **

**FAÇA UMA REVIEW. POR FAVOR. Ç.Ç**


End file.
